


Luck Be A Lady

by usermechanics



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: AU: Casino, Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Angst, Blackjack, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Casual Sex, Chocolate, Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, Dating, Developing Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Food, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Futanari, Gambling, Indecency, Lapdance, Longing, Masturbation, Minor Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico, Oral Sex, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 05:16:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12834090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: To forget about her best friend loving someone else, Kotori gambles her way into a hot blackjack dealer's pants and heart.





	1. Treating the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> usermechanics writing a multichap? Not what I expected either, but I really liked this idea of a casino AU starring Kotori and Eli and it was too much to contain in one chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori learns about Honoka and Umi and tries to drown her sorrows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, angst. Haven't written it in awhile, but I needed a reason for Kotori to go to a casino or bar.

_No._

The text message was enough to crash Kotori's spirits. It had completely broken her, mustering everything that she possibly could in order to hold whatever scraps of composure were left of her. It was a struggle to hold tears back, and she had to clutch at her shirt--it was something, she just needed to ball up her fists--in order not to cry from the news. As great as it was for Honoka, it was a heart-smashing epiphany which left her completely distraught.

_Kotori-chan! Isn't she beautiful?_

Sonoda Umi. That girl from high school that Honoka said was her closest friend and the reason why she did kendo. It was impossible to compete with her, what, with her stunningly good looks, her luscious and long locks of black which almost shone blue, that almost motherly face: she probably had a sonorous alto voice which could make the songbirds she woke up to seem tone deaf and the sweetest personality once you got to know her. It was impossible to compare with her, and what made it worse for her was that they were sharing the same goddamned _milkshake_ with her at that bar they used to go to on the weekends back before graduation. She hadn't realized why she always insisted on sharing one large strawberry cheesecake milkshake with her: it was a combination of their favorite things and now Honoka's drinking her strawberry milkshake and Umi has a bag of Honoka's family's manjuu in her hand and--

Kotori exited the image; it was a bit too much for her to bear. In truth, it kinda sucked that Honoka was with someone else platonically, but romantically, it was just a bit too much for Kotori's rather frail heart. Urgh. Of all things that it could have possibly been, and it was the one cutie who was closest to both of them, the one who seemed too kind and proper in all of her images.

The one Kotori knew would take her Honoka away from her.

 _Her_ Honoka? Yeah right. Honoka was with her now; and not with Kotori. It would have been fair to state that all was pretty much for loss at this point, with Honoka, her closest friend from high school and romantic interest since the first day they knew each other, was all for loss because of someone who was definitely much more suited for it.

Fate had to have dealt a cruel hand with someone as beautiful and perfect as Umi to worry about, and she was surprised that she hadn't gone for the kill earlier. Yet again, Umi seemed like the kind of girl who couldn't be able to even say _love_ in a non-romantic context without blushing, something which was adorable even for her own standards. Regardless of the bullshit, there was no point in calling, but she did anyway.

"Honoka-chan!" She screamed as she brought the phone to her ear, hoping that the dial tone would be able to answer. Several screams later, and she was only getting voicemail. 

_Hey! You've reached Kousaka Honoka! If you got this, I'm either sleeping or hanging out with my dearest Umi-chan! If something's important enough to be over that, please leave a message after the beep, okay? Bye!_

It was sickening to hear. It was absolutely painful to hear. It was enough to bring her to the brink of tears.

"Hey, Honoka-chan. I heard about you and Umi-chan, and I just want to say that I'm really happy for you." Oh, who was anyone kidding? She didn't even need a lie detector for her words to feel absolutely fake and whatever tears she was choking back only made her lie seem more of her being consolatory to herself as opposed to truly being happy for her. Kotori hung up and tossed her phone aside, her tears now free to flow. It took most of her energy, leaving her on the ground as the flow of emotions lasted about three minutes in total of straight crying. Any longer, and she might have started to have a nosebleed.

Her heart was absolutely drained, and she felt as if she should have drained something else as well: her wallet. Standing up, Kotori wobbled to the her changing room to figure out what would be most appropriate for her next destination.

* * *

The last place anyone would have expected Kotori to be was a casino: it was dark without a sense of time and smelled mainly of cheap booze and cigarette smoke: at times, it seemed as if there was more smoke than there was people inside. It made a perfect hiding spot, thus, about as perfect a place to release her frustrations as it was a place for people to swiftly be conned out of all of their money. Bright slot wheels and sleazy men and women playing cards and dice to pay for the house's funding littered the eye just as much as salacious playboy-esque bunny outfits which looked more or less appropriate in an adult movie over an actual club--this was even in comparison to the small, black leather number Kotori had on which stopped at the shoulder and didn't bother to cover even a third of her thighs while hugging almost too dangerously to her form. Her outfit was perhaps so sleazy that even the barmaid had to make a joke about it.

"Hey, babe," she spoke in nearly a casual manner, in spite of how nasal her voice was; was she from Osaka, perhaps? "Are you looking for a good time?"

Kotori turned around and slumped on the bar, the rickety old thing sounding as if it was splintering slightly from the impact. She was too focused on Honoka: she had to be not to get a complete eyeful of the barmaid. In spite of her rather lackluster profession, she held a rather bright smile on her face, fully-polished with a slight pink gloss and cornered with light blush, and a fixer-upper in the form of foundation a bit too white for her creamy skin--even then, she couldn't have been any older than Kotori, nor any younger. Definitely her early twenties. What was more insane about this woman, however, was how she was able to keep her outfit on: her breasts were practically spilling out of the garment, and even then, it was definitely a garment meant for a large-set person: an 85 bust at the very least. What was her bust size? A 90? Her breasts almost seemed to pour out as if they were semisolid, gelatinous, real. The buxom barmaid took note and let out a laugh.

"Yes, they're real. You can poke them in case you need to check for yourself."

Kotori flushed. Did she actually _mean_ that? Was she so desensitized to the perverts who were around these parts that something like poking her breast was okay? What made it worse was that she was flaunting, now: she brought her hands underneath her breasts and pushed them together, making them look _that_ much larger and the cleavage window _that_ much bigger.

"Don't worry. They don't bite!"

Kotori had been in the course of the five minutes that she'd been here, asked to poke someone's breast. Well, anything to get Honoka off the mind, at the very least. Kotori brought a shaky hand to the barmaid's chest and pointed a solitary finger. Slowly, but surely, she pushed it into her breast, feeling the flesh jiggle and give way to her finger. It was definitely flesh, alright. Kotori immediately brought her finger back after hearing a small hum come from whom she poked. It was almost as if her breast had grown red hot instantly. Was that her greeting to her? She seemed less concerned about it than Kotori herself, and she was the one who was doing what could have been considered assault! The barmaid, alternatively, was laughing about it.

"You need to lighten up slightly, babe. Maybe a drink or two for you? On me."

Kotori nodded. That was definitely what she needed: anything to eliminate that particular person from her memories was welcome at this point and in truth alcohol was _why_ she arrived at this junction (she wanted to hide it under the excuse of trying to "earn some free money").

"Um, can I have a piña colada?" Kotori knew that the drink she chose was quite alcoholic, but the overly-fruity flavors overtook the taste of the rum and made it taste good, for once. The last time she took a sip of alcohol, it didn't go down well at all.

"Coming right up!" The barmaid turned around and started making her drink for her. Kotori was slightly surprised that she was making it from scratch: most other bars used ridiculous mixes which somehow tasted, in spite of its artificiality, okay: she had never had one made of the real deal flavors. She stayed quiet, however, with the beverage maker idly humming for a few moments as she blended the mixture into a smooth, icy drink. As she turned off the blender, she turned around.

"I don't think I've introduced myself yet. I'm Tojo Nozomi, but you can just call me Nozomi."

"I-I'm Kotori, Minami Kotori."

"You don't look like a Kotori to me. You look like you're lonely. Did your girlfriend break up with you? Did she find someone before you could ask her out?"

Kotori was absolutely spellbound that Nozomi didn't need more than two guesses to read exactly what went on with her life. Was she that obvious? Was Nozomi just so used to the daily life of being a casino barmaid that she's heard every story enough times to know how someone's night is based on their demeanor? Was she a vessel of fate? It would really explain the name if so.

"I'm asking for a friend, mainly. Someone else who works here. She's not here today, but if you're interested in hearing about her, it looks like the bar's rather empty so I have time to talk. She also apparently had someone special in her life just torn away from her. You seem kinda like her type."

Kotori raised an eyebrow. If anything, it would have been nice to have a bit of company during her grievance. She quietly nodded, almost embarrassed to hear about something like this, and to agree that she would be interested in this complete stranger setting her up with a blind date.

"Ayase Eli."

Kotori repeated her name. It was interesting, almost foreign, the way it ran off her tongue: her first name, definitely, was; but her last name provided Kotori just enough comfort that she had a bit of Japanese blood in her. "What does she do?"

"She's one of the dealers for blackjack. One of the best at luring people into her craft, also. Care to see why?"

Nozomi pulled out her phone and started working her magic to unlock it, and before Kotori could respond Nozomi brought an image of Eli into her face. Kotori flinched backwards, not only for how close Nozomi had brought her phone, but at the display that she was shown.

Kotori was almost thankful that Umi took Honoka away from her, for Honoka was unable to compare to the model she was observing: it wasn't the alcohol speaking, for sure. It was definitely a photo for Nozomi's eyes only, but neither party cared much. 

"This is Ayase-san?"

Nozomi nodded. "Ain't she a cutie?"

Kotori looked back to her phone. _Cutie_ was a ridiculous understatement for such a woman, one smart and strangely classy enough to use a self-timer for sexting. From the image, she had seemed to have come fresh out of the shower: her otherwise-aqua bathrobe had splotches of cerulean on it. Such a robe wasn't tied at all in the front, leaving little to the imagination, especially at the flare of her hips which was, much to Kotori's dismay, censored between the legs by the sole other clothing she wore in the form of black lace panties. Eli must have had some history of athleticism, too: her belly hinted at signs of a budding six-pack underneath a thin layer of fat which was otherwise dimpled by a moderately-deep navel; such musculature had been noticeable, too, at her thighs and what of her ass she could see between her thighs. And further up, breasts that could almost rival Nozomi's for size were censored halfway, with the faintest peek of pink on both sides. Her arms were up, bunching together her beauteously golden locks into a ponytail ostensibly tied with the little light blue ribbon clutched between her lips in a light smile, a ribbon about as blue as her eyes. This was Ayase Eli, Nozomi's so-called _cutie._ To hell with that nonsense of just being a cutie: Kotori's mouth was watering. There would be absolutely no way that Nozomi could be able to hook her up with someone like that. And she was allegedly Eli's type? Absolutely unbelievable outside of a fantasy. Kotori looked back to Nozomi, visibly flushed.

"Um, yeah, a cutie. Definitely."

"I knew you'd find her cute! A lot of people do. You see, she has this game she likes to play with people, and it's an absolute hit with everyone. She deals you blackjack, and you have to get three consecutive blackjacks from freshly-shuffled decks. If you get those three blackjacks in a row, you get to spend the night with her. If you fail, you have to pony up whatever you have: your part of the bargain is that you must go all in."

Whatever lunacy Nozomi was spewing seemed more and more ridiculous by the second. Spending all of your money on something of that level, with such low odds, for the sake of being in bed with her? The house must win at least several pretty pennies with such an absurd series of bids.

"I've seen hundreds of people on certain days try their luck and I have seen absolutely nobody win. I think you might have a shot at it, though."

What deal with the devil must she make in order for that to happen? Before Kotori could ask, Nozomi had already pulled out her excuse of the month from her bag of tricks: a deck of tarot cards. After a bit of shuffling, Nozomi put the deck down on the bar, right next to the cup of half-melted piña colada.

"Take one. Having a belief in luck and fate is important at the casino."

Kotori drew a card and turned it over. Judgment. Nozomi looked down at the card for a few moments before looking back to Kotori.

"I told ya so." Nozomi explained herself immediately afterwards: "Judgment is a card you see when there is a payoff to whatever has happened to you, a rebirth, in a way. Your love life, at the moment, may seem dead; but with faith in the spirits, Judgment will provide you with a payoff more grand than anything one could ever consider. I pulled the same card for Elicchi when she seemed down on her own luck. May you two have the same day of reckoning?"

"Love life? But if I see her and do her deal, wouldn't she only want the night with me?"

"Not at all, Kotori-chan. Most people come to Elicchi to spend the night. She's looking more for someone to spend the day with. Make that really clear when you make your bet, that you aren't interested in her for her body only. She may be a woman with needs, but she is also a woman."

That made a slight bit of sense, but considering the image that she had seen of her, she felt a bit strange looking at it from that angle: hopefully Nozomi couldn't see the small tent which had formed in her dress from looking at that lewd picture of Eli.

"Eli wants someone who can treat her heart like her lil' puss. And that's the deal you make. If you deal with your money for her heart instead of her puss, the stakes will be even and much more fair. Lady Luck might actually give you a bit of a payoff for figuring out a bet which is more fair instead of you accidentally screwing yourself over by far overstepping your limits."

"Is Lady Luck ever a lady?"

"Luck was a lady to you a few moments ago when you pulled Judgment. Most people pull the Lovers whenever I give them the deck and they think that it's their day of reckoning because they associate Lovers with Elicchi being their jumped conclusion of a lover. Lovers is associated more with a monumental decision: people often put thousands on the line for a night with her."

"Will she be tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow may be your day of reckoning. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, no reason."

"Is it because of that?" Nozomi pointed teasingly at Kotori's crotch, her ever-growing tent straining her little leather dress. "I knew you were her type, but this..."

She was _into_ that? She thought that Honoka was a keeper primarily because, "no matter what's between her legs, Kotori-chan is still Kotori-chan."

"Are you going to be here tomorrow?"

"I'm here for the rest of the week and Elicchi only has a day off today. She'll be running her little table tomorrow, and don't worry, you'll know exactly where she is. If you can't find her, your cock probably will."

"Nozomi!"

"Sorry, sorry. If you need to, there's always the bathrooms--"

"Nozomi..." Kotori hopped from her barstool, her beverage practically melted at this point.

"I'm sorry, Kotori. I'm a bit looser than Elicchi, but I can assure you that luck will be a lady for you tomorrow night when she arrives, and I hope you come tomorrow so you can actually make your deal with her. I don't think she'll regret it at all."

"I just need to go. Thanks for everything, Nozomi-chan! See you tomorrow."

* * *

_"Harasho!"_

_Kotori didn't really know where that voice had came from until she looked downward, directly at a mess of blonde which sprang out behind her in a light-blue ponytail. She couldn't make much detail of her face, because of how close she was to her crotch: she could feel heavy, affectionate breathing attempting to make its way through her pencil skirt and against what was unmistakably Kotori at her hardest. Eli, probably, was seeing just how large she was, her eyes gauging it: it would be her first time with her, and even if she had not unsheathed her cock she was enjoying it for as much worth as she could derive from it. Was that why she said that?_ Harasho, _or whatever? Before she could consider what that even meant, she felt something warm and affectionate pressing against the underside of her shaft, pushing the fabric into her: Eli's hand._

_Eli pulled her face away from Kotori's crotch and looked upward, and in her fervor, Kotori somehow flinched. Eli's face was red, her lower lip pursed slightly as if to show that she was stealthily biting at it. Blue sparkled with libidinous buildup as her palm pressed into the fabric further, her fingers practically molding to the shape of her dick as much as the skirt. Kotori whimpered, her cock pulsing slightly from inside its confinements. She wished to tear them off, but she knew, somehow, she couldn't. She needed to let Eli test the waters with her at first, to see if she was worth the lovemaking, or the time outside of that, or anything at all. She wanted Eli to stand up, she wanted to kiss her, but it was impossible: Eli was underneath that blackjack table in an attempt to keep herself hidden: the other patrons would be throwing bottles and death threats at Kotori if she was seen with Eli like this._

_Kotori's cock throbbed again, her body growing hotter with each stroke and press underneath her skirt. Eli smiled and looked back down, seeing a small splotch form where the tip of Kotori's cock would be underneath the skirt: Eli leaned in to huff in the stench of Kotori's pre, murmuring to herself about how delicious it must have been on the tongue: to test, she lapped at the spot with a deceptively dry tongue: warm pressure was enough to bring Kotori's whimpers into moans, which certainly caused a few people around her to wonder what exactly was going on, and thankfully Eli was hidden enough for only Kotori to know where she was. "More!" She couldn't dare say her name: for fears of injury._

_Eli complied, and it was just enough for her._

"Ah! Ayase-san!"

Kotori could feel her cock pulsing, her seed pouring out from her and onto her sheets, particularly staining her panties and worse yet her comforter. Today was definitely now a laundry day. Her body felt completely hot as her orgasm drew on, spewing out perhaps her worth of seed from all of the time she spent chaste waiting on Honoka to ask her out. Her cock stirred softly as her peak reached an end, feeling some of her semen dripping down to the base of her dick, leaving her whimpering as the damp fabric rubbed softly against her softening, sensitive member.

Kotori sat up and looked around: she wasn't in the casino anymore: she was in her bed. It was all a dream, not the stuff about Eli being real, but the stuff about Eli rubbing her like that. Such a damn shame, too: it looked like they were both _really_ enjoying themselves. But if that were the case in reality, would Eli like it? Kotori looked over to her alarm clock: 7:27, minutes before her alarm was supposed to ring for the day. She turned it off and stepped out of her bed to examine the damages to both bed and panties. Her panties had the bigger brunt of it, the front shades darker than the back due to just how much she had ejaculated, and the bed had some dark stains around where Kotori's crotch was: hopefully Eli was into a lot of that stuff, or hopefully she had ejected a lot because she had been pent up with all of what happened last night.

Kotori knew one thing, and she knew it clear: tonight, she had to return to the casino.


	2. Judgment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori performs her five-blackjack run.

Maybe it was because it was Friday, but the casino was a lot more crowded than how it was last night. The bar was completely littered with a bunch of different, faceless people, with rows of empty shot glasses in front of them. It was a sight which made Kotori almost sick from the scent of the alcohol alone, but there was a slight bit of hope in the form of Nozomi, who had found her after a few minutes of serving drinks.

"Looks like someone decided to come back. Did fate bring you here again, or did you decide this on your own, Kotori?"

Kotori had no answer for her. She had came to see whether or not there was any truth, any merit, to the idea that she would be able to see Eli tonight. She wouldn't know which table she'd be at: every slot machine was occupied and others were gambling their hearts and money away at every single table. There wasn't any central gravitation to any particular table, and Kotori was worried that Nozomi had lied to her for the sake of returning, just so that she'd get hooked to this place, get used to the stench of cigars and brandy, and waste her money just like any other sucker in the building. She had trusted her, and apparently that might not have been enough.

"I wanted to see if Eli was dealing tonight."

"You and everyone else, dear," Nozomi chuckled, lightly elbowing Kotori's arm. "She'll be here in like five minutes, so please prepare yourself for then. I'll make sure to check your fate before you go up there and make your deal. I hope that Luck will be a lady with you, Kotori."

That was somewhat comforting. Kotori rubbed her arm where Nozomi elbowed her and gave some shy laughter. It was quite awkward, to say the very least. She would need every scrap of luck possible like everyone else who stepped up to the plate and tried the challenge Nozomi advertised. At the very least she kept only ten-thousand yen on her, making it not as big a detriment of loss as most patrons who, according to Nozomi, gambled their lives away in a desperate attempt to sleep with her.

"I'll take a piña colada, for luck."

"I'll make it a virgin, Kotori. I don't think you want any alcohol in your system if you spend the night with her. It's a night you wouldn't want to forget at all."

Kotori nodded. Did Nozomi always give these kinds of pep talks to patrons in complete hope that she'll buy into being faithful enough that their deal with the devil is a deal they lose? It was bad enough that the air she breathed in here was mainly secondhand smoke and that she was by far the smallest non-staff in the building (and even then, only one of the janitors seemed smaller than she was). Kotori was confused by these motifs that Nozomi had: wouldn't it be better for her to drown Kotori's realizations with alcohol to make her stupid enough not to realize that she lost all her money after losing blackjack?

Nozomi brought the drink to Kotori, and with a smile and a pat to her head, she told her, once more, that the drink was on the house.

And, for once, she had sipped at her piña colada. She didn't even realize how artificial all the ones that she had drank before this one were compared to this drink, tasting absolutely of heaven. If Kotori closed her eyes, she could see tropical islands. The real ingredients almost calmed her more than any alcohol could have: there wasn't that slight bitterness that rum would have provided, but it wasn't necessary. She drank until she had brain freeze, and only then did she put the glass down with a whimper. She looked around the area, not even realizing that the bar had mysteriously emptied itself for some reason. She looked to Nozomi who had a cocky grin on her face.

"It's time." Nozomi pointed behind Kotori, almost as if to tell her to look the other way.

Kotori spun around and was greeted to the sight of a line forming at a specific table: at the other side of the table, a blonde in an outfit which was similar enough to Nozomi's. Undoubtedly, that was Eli; even the pounding of Kotori's chest could have told her that. Kotori jumped off of her barstool and looked back to Nozomi, who gave her a friendly wave. She had enough trust in everything for her to step in line, knowing that Nozomi had, at the end of the day, some sort of spiritual connection. Yesterday, she was told of her judgment, and was now her day of reckoning?

"Judgment is upon you."

Kotori nodded and walked to the back of the line, snaking halfway through the casino. Like a vast majority of people in the back, Kotori looked towards the front of the line, noticing that some people in the very front were leaving without even daring to see if she was worth it. The line moved moderately fast with the series of failures that Eli was dishing out almost as if her life depended on it, and in fairness, it would be for the best that she didn't end up with any of these people. They were fat, ugly, their breath smelling of alcohol and some had lit cigarettes in their hands. They looked 40 when Eli was at most 23. If any of them were successful, Eli's next hour would look like pages of some lazy, low-quality doujin. She was too pretty for anyone in that line, Kotori herself included. In spite of the queue moving slowly, at least a third left before they could bother selling their net worth for a chance with someone as indescribably seductive as Eli. And, soon enough, Kotori was the lead of the file, observing as the gambler in front of her sat down in front of the table, placing all of his money onto the table.

He didn't get the blackjack. Maybe he could reclaim some of it: he had a king and a 7.

"Hit me."

He got a 5. That was it. All his money went down the drain. And, perhaps even more frighteningly, Kotori was up next. As the man in front of her left the chair, she slipped into the seat, twiddling her fingers as she watched Eli shuffle the deck once more.

"You're going to bet everything you have for a chance at having me for the night?" Eli huffed, slightly annoyed with the amount of service that she had. She didn't even look towards Kotori, almost as if a timid smile wasn't enough for her to realize that there might have been something slightly different compared to the other patrons of the casino. That was enough for Kotori to be flustered. Perhaps if she explained herself a bit more, she would have a better shot at changing what was an intimidating demeanor.

"Well, I wanted to spend the night and your next day off with you if I win."

Eli looked aside, to Kotori, and her gaze immediately softened slightly. She had not expected a girl to be in line, but she welcomed it nonetheless. She was pretty cute, in Eli's eyes, and considering that she wanted more than just the night, it was almost as if she wanted more than just her body. Eli sighed, almost as if Kotori shattered that façade immediately with those words. Regardless, there was a protocol that she had to follow, and Eli finished her shuffling.

"Five blackjacks in a row, sweetie." _Sweetie_ sounded almost a bit facetious with that demeanor of hers, almost as if Eli, much like everyone else, wanted her to fail. It was fair enough for Eli, for she wanted the house to win no matter what. Kotori looked back towards the bar, and Nozomi caught her glance. She threw a thumbs-up, almost as if giving all of her faith to her.

"Have my spiritual power, Kotori-chan!"

Kotori received it before turning back to Eli, who had already dealt her cards to Kotori. Tentatively, Kotori turned the cards over and screamed. The ace of spades sat pretty with the queen of hearts. Blackjack. She actually had a bit of a chance? That was undeniable, and she turned the cards back in. Eli shuffled them into the deck and tossed two cards in front of Kotori. Ace of clubs and king of spades. Kotori could feel her heartbeat between her ears. This had to be as much of a dream as Eli sucking her off was. She didn't even know what devil she had sold her soul to in order to have been given such a chance. It was almost relieving, in a sense, that she had not lost her money already, but she wasn't even halfway through. Chances were Eli was messing with her already: she would get it four times in a row and then after that she would get a total of four.

Eli dealt her two more hands, both of them blackjacks. Kotori was close to fainting as she passed the fourth consecutive blackjack back to Eli, who too was on the verge of tears. There was absolutely no way that someone was as lucky with cards as Kotori was. Luck was definitely on her side.

Eli gave her two more cards, ostensibly the last part of the deal. If she won this deal, then she would have Eli for some time, but if not, then the yen she had on her would be gone. More importantly, she was one blackjack away from being successful, and a heavy weight had pressed itself into her shoulders and gut. It was certainly impossible for this next set to be a blackjack, and her soul almost felt poisoned, deceived, by what she had been shown. Eli's cards were still in front of her, and to make things worse, Eli decided to flip them over for her, because she, too, was anxious about what the results were going to be, and just as much as Kotori feared what was to come, Eli was truly terrified.

That was, until she had seen the first card. The ace of hearts. Could it be that Luck had been a lady with her and that this deal was a success? She didn't know just yet: having a 10, jack, king, or queen was undoubtedly realistic, and she could almost feel the pressure of Eli's lips on hers as she turned over the final card halfway. Eli let go of it with a limp hand when she saw exactly what it was, and Kotori's eyes were transfixed on it as the final face was revealed to the world.

10 of spades. Kotori had done it. She had been the first that Nozomi had seen; Nozomi was the first who screamed at it, knowing fully well what happened by the amount of time that Kotori was up there and Eli's quasi-dejected expression. Luck been a lady with Kotori.

"Harasho!" Eli exclaimed breathlessly, almost as if she had been blessed that the one person who seemed to be good enough for her was the one who was successful. Was she the only person her age in the casino? She didn't know, but everyone else seemed twice their age. "I'll prepare everything! You can come with me, miss..."

"Kotori. Minami Kotori."

"Miss Minami."

* * *

Eli's private room was, for a private room, quite spacious: it had enough room for a small chest, ostensibly filled with toys, and a queen-sized bed: it was large enough for both of them but small enough for them to have to be comfortable with one another if they were to sleep together. Was that the plan that Eli had, or was that just an implication that Kotori was overthinking? She sat on the bed, almost nervously, as she looked to Eli, who held herself rather cooly in spite of her loss. Kotori kicked her legs against the side of the bed, wondering if Eli was going to sit besides her.

Nozomi didn't exactly tell her exactly how _awkward_ things would be at first. Eli seemed kind but almost unapproachable even with the bet behind them. What made things worse was that she was even more breathtaking in person, somehow.

"I, uh..." Kotori began, completely at a loss for words.

"I'd like to congratulate you, Minami. I didn't think anyone would win that bet." Eli spoke, rather quietly.

"You can call me Kotori if you want."

"I didn't think anyone would win, Kotori." Eli sat down next to Kotori, quickly scanning her down: she was in that same leather number as yesterday. Kotori looked to Eli, her eyes widening slightly in fear. This wasn't happening. She was close enough that she could feel Eli's breath coursing along her cheek, taste the slight chocolate on her breath. A grin played on Eli's features as a slight bit of liveliness twinkled in her eyes: fortunately, Eli was happy with what she saw.

"Better you than any of those other chumps in line." Kotori turned, and Eli attacked; she took a large leap sideways in Kotori's direction, landing directly into the target of her lap. Eli was heavy, muscular, beautiful, too close, intoxicating, all at once. Holding her composure was impossible, and Kotori let out a little squeak in response. Eli's butt pressed against Kotori's lap, her hips rocking subtle to the eye but not to Kotori's crotch, which grew and heaved against her ass underneath that layer of leather, and it didn't go unnoticed. "Probably bigger, too..."

"Ayase..."

Eli turned around to look into Kotori's eyes, her own practically radiating with almost a wanton hunger. "Yes?" Fuck, even her voice was making Kotori harder.

Kotori leaned in and pressed her lips against hers, her hands soon finding purchase at Eli's breasts. As their lips meshed with one another's, Kotori squeezed and pawed at her chest, taking in every moan which she gave her while giving some of her own for Eli to swallow. Somehow, in the five minutes of knowing one another, Eli tasted of raw passion and chocolate, a mixture which kept Kotori begging for more even as Eli pulled away, leaving Kotori panting and with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Eli pulled herself off from Kotori's lap, pushing away from the hands which fondled her, and slipped between her legs, giggling at the tent which had formed in Kotori's dress.

"I guess I should get to work, shouldn't I..." Eli muttered before looking up to Kotori. "Could you take your dress off?"

Kotori flinched and flushed pink. There was no way that Eli was actually preparing her for this, but it seemed as if, with her between her legs, it would be the best to follow her instructions. Kotori reached behind her and grasped the zipper to the darned thing, pulling it down and shrugging it off of her shoulders. Eli led the garment down to her ankles and tossed it aside, her gaze immediately fixated upon the relatively gargantuan bulge which had strained her boyshorts. Eli palmed at it for a few moments, admiring its shape and structure, as she felt warmth and almost a stickiness dominating its underside. Pulling down, and Kotori's erect dick sprung into view, strands of her copious pre on the underside connecting her cock to the underwear before breaking.

Eli breathed in, taking in Kotori's scent, and her mouth immediately started watering. It took everything in her power not to compliment her more, but the sight of it was enough to rile her further. Grasping her cock by the tip, Eli pushed Kotori's dick up until she was directly facing her sticky underside, her tongue lapping at her lips.

"I guess I'll start by cleaning you up, then."

Kotori immediately realized with Eli's first languid stroke upon her cock just why so many people considered tossing their life savings away. Eli had flattened her tongue against the center and pressed up, the sides of her tongue lapping up all of the excess. Eli was soft, velvety, just damp enough to know that it was a tongue working its magic on her, talented. She let out a heated breath, almost complimenting how delicious the sticky precum was and how it tasted, and Eli watched as Kotori basically gave her the right of way to do _whatever_ she wanted to do, almost as if much like powdered sugar, Kotori's fears fell to the wayside with a single swipe of the tongue.

Thus, Eli went to work. Pulling back on Kotori's foreskin, she wrapped her lips around her tip, suckling while her tongue danced along the underside, tickling at her frenulum. At moments, Eli would snake her tongue around her throbbing tip, taking in any additional precum that could have leaked out since she started suckling--if anything, that would be her reward until she swallowed down Kotori's cum proper. She could feel the cock twitching from such actions alone, and as much as she loved the idea of keeping herself at her tip, there were many more centimeters for her to down.

Eli hummed as she pushed herself forward, impaling herself with dick as her nose pressed against Kotori's pubic bone and chin rested against her balls. This earned a gasp from Kotori, completely shocked that she managed to take her all in. Eli then began to bob at her base, pulling herself at most two centimeters away. Eli's tongue pressed up slightly, as she suckled tightly around her shaft, feeling it pressing against her tightening mouth. She could feel how hot her cock had grown, loving how it lewdly warmed her mouth and, oddly enough, her core. The more invested Eli grew, the more she pulled away from Kotori, her hands grasping at her thighs such that when she was halfway she was able to slam herself into her without much issue, milking her cock of everything that she could. Kotori mewled, completely spellbound at what Eli was doing: she didn't need any of her help having her dick milked of cum. She was practically breathless, each breath which she tried to take was lighter, almost as if she had ran a kilometer.

Eli pulled away with a popping sound, her hands immediately grasping it for her to stroke; like before, she pulled upwards such that she could reach under with her mouth. Her lips found purchase against Kotori's sack, kissing at the heaving balls inside. They were heavy, churning with sperm, tasted hotter than her cock. She opened her mouth and took one in between her lips, suckling at it and listening to Kotori's lewd mewls. She felt it tightening against her, her lips practically tugging her away from what was wanted, and unfortunately she lost her grip of it, letting it return to Kotori's crotch. She could feel Kotori starting to prepare for her orgasm: her cock was pulsing in her hands and, for the sake of her own cleanliness, she needed to make sure it all ended up in her mouth.

Kotori, too, had felt everything starting to come together. The warmth in her cock had started to spread throughout the entirety of her body and she was unable to focus on anything. Her vision had grown hazy and a long, high-pitched tone had dominated her hearing. Her pelvic floor had tightened almost uncomfortably, trying her best to hold everything in: she didn't want Eli to have a reason to stop--cumming was her enemy. But Eli was just too damned _good_ and she couldn't help herself.

Letting go of her dick with her hands, Eli brought her mouth to her dick once more and started bobbing from the tip downward, suckling lewdly: she was much less afraid of letting a slurp or two leak from her lips, even when after an accidental hip thrust she could feel the tip kissing the back of her throat. Most of the time, she had focused on the front half of her cock, her tongue practically battering with saliva whatever she possibly could. A hand snaked between Kotori's legs and to her balls, her fingers pressing into her sack and massaging her. She could almost feel her balls being milked, the mass exodus of sperm leaving, as she felt the initial pulse between her lips. Eli pulled back, keeping only her tip inside of her mouth, which she massaged at the base with her lips and her slit with her tongue. All of this to the one word Kotori was able to speak, or rather, scream.

"Cumming!"

Kotori throbbed, shooting her first rope of semen into Eli's mouth. It was disgustingly salty and bitter--definitely an acquired taste--but relatively it was some of the best that Eli had ever had. And, thankfully, Kotori had been plentiful: Eli didn't care how much had shot out of her but she knew that it was enough to dominate the entirety of her mouth, feeling it pool around her tongue. Eli's eyes watered slightly as Kotori's spurts grew less in magnitude and amount, signifying her end, and as Kotori's shaft popped out lamely from her lips, Eli swallowed all but the small amount which leaked from her tip and dribbled between Kotori's legs, landing on her thigh. Eli kissed that spot and licked it off, swallowing that, too. Eli pulled away with a smile and looked up to Kotori, who looked impressed and satisfied.

"That was amazing, Ayase!"

"Thank you."

"When do you have your next day off?"

Kotori squeaked. She didn't realize what she said until she had said it. She wasn't smooth about it at all. There would be no way that Eli would want to spend her day off with her.

"It's Thursday. Why do you ask?"

"Um, uh... I feel like I should pay you back for that, that's all."

"If you come in tomorrow, then you can pay me back. Just ask for me during my break, and I'll be in here again, okay?"

Eli was, oddly enough, comforting. She had expected, in truth, for her to blow her and then ask her to leave immediately. It was surreally not the case.

"Besides, after sucking something like that, I might need my break to myself..."

Kotori flushed. This wasn't dialogue that existed in reality. This was just shit that she heard in her crappy hentai collection, things she read in her lower-quality doujins and even worse fanfictions. This wasn't actually happening. Eli pulled up her panties a bit too tightly against her crotch, feeling how sensitive and warm she had grown after her orgasm. This was definitely reality.

"Get dressed. I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Right."

"Harasho!"

Kotori grabbed her dress and threw it on and, after zipping it up, she returned to the casino proper, much to the watchful eye of nobody else but the janitor. She was short and had black hair with pink bows which complimented her red eyes. She was dressed in a black shirt and miniskirt, definitely more appropriate than a playboy bunny outfit considering how lacking she was in chest.

"Let me guess, you actually won Eli's bet?"

Kotori nodded.

"I didn't even know that was possible. Were you cheating or anything? Did you ask Nozomi for your fortune?"

Eli stood behind Kotori, something she didn't realize until she spoke.

"Nico, don't give her such a hard time. I'm as surprised as you are, but she's not that terrible a person. I'm glad it was her over anyone else that I've seen at this dump."

Nico nodded before walking off.

"Congrats, stranger!" She spoke, her tone actually somewhat genuine as she walked off.

Kotori nodded and returned to the bar, where she met up with Nozomi, who held a cocky grin on her face.

"Isn't she great?"

 _Great_ would be one way to put it.


	3. Augmenting Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli raises the stakes on her relationship with Kotori.

The next day had come as quickly as the last, and before she knew it, Kotori had found herself lost in the trenches of the casino once more, her fingernails tapping against the countertop as she waited for Nozomi to answer her question.

"Eli's break today... Well, most of the time, you'll see staff coming to the bar to tell me that they're going on their breaks, so Eli'll swing by here in time."

What a relief. Eli could just drag her to her private room so that she could let her _relax_ during her break. And, fortunately, as an example, the janitor from yesterday had sat besides Kotori.

"Hey, Nozomi, I'm going on break. Can I get a cosmo, please?"

"Nicocchi, I've warned you about drinking on the job. Too many drinks and you start prancing on the stage."

"I promise I won't do that if I get one drink!"

"Tsk, tsk. If you do that, you're being promoted to bathroom scrubber."

Nico froze for a second, almost as if Nozomi was threatening her with her life, and Kotori couldn't blame her. The casino on its own smelled awful, and the bathrooms were probably much worse. Quickly, Nico turned to Kotori, desperate for a subject change. "I remember you! You're the girl who ended up with Eli, aren't you?"

Kotori nodded.

"I'm surprised that deal was possible. You must have had Nozomi here backing you up. Either that, or she stacked the deck. Either way, you're a lucky girl."

"Um, thanks?"

"Anyway, I'm Nico, the janitor."

"Kotori. Minami Kotori."

"You don't have to be so formal. You're talking with a janitor. The janitor the barmaid over there likes to get handsy with."

"Nicocchi..." Nozomi's voice was low, almost slightly threatening: she then outstretched her arms, open palms with curling fingers in Nico's direction. Nico turned to Nozomi, practically unfazed by her threats of washi.

"She does this all the time, Kotori. Whenever I'm on break, and whenever Nozomi has a cocktail too many--hey! Cut that out, Nozomi!"

Mid-sentence, Nozomi had reached under Nico's arms and grasped onto what minimal bosom she had from behind, kneading at her breasts. Nico's hands grasped onto the backs of Nozomi's, attempting to pull her off.

"I'm just providing Kotori here a visual aid, Nicocchi."

Kotori stayed silent. Perhaps it would be for the best for her to know when Eli was going on break so that she could leave this scene for now and try her luck at the slots. She had a very successful winning streak that could have been worth retrying. Instead, Kotori shrugged it off with a giggle.

"Nozomi-chan, you do know you're in public, right?"

Nozomi let go of Nico's breasts, knowing that she had made Kotori uncomfortable. "Ah, sorry, Kotori."

"You're not going to apologize to me?" Nico fumed.

"You should apologize to me, Nicocchi! You have nothing to fondle."

Kotori would have had to deal with another eyeful of the shenanigans between the two co-workers if it weren't for Eli stepping in, clad in her uniform and thigh-high fishnet stockings. 

"I'd like to go on my break. I saw that Kotori was here and I needed to say hi to her."

Kotori? She wasn't just Minami to her, but Kotori now?

"Go right ahead, Elicchi. You're scheduled for your break and I know _just_ how much you want to spend time with your precious Kotori-chan..."

"Nozomi!"

"I mean, she's not wrong, Eli! Look, Kotori's wrapped around you right now. I guess she wants to spend time with you, too!"

Kotori didn't even realize she was clinging onto Eli: her arms just kinda ended up around her and her gaze was just sorta fixated on her long, luscious locks and her toned, yet bubbly, butt. Kotori squeaked. She let go of Eli and stood up, almost trying to be slightly indignant with Nico for her comment. It didn't work.

"Kotori, shall we head over?" Eli asked, almost as if trying to find an excuse to leave Nozomi and Nico behind.

Kotori nodded and walked with Eli towards the back, and into her room.

* * *

Kotori tentatively tapped on the mattress, drumming idly as she watched Eli pacing in front of her. There was no need for her to be in here, so Eli explaining herself would be a bit more difficult.

"Kotori, I would like to thank you for last night."

 _Thank_ her? All she did was sit while Eli sucked her cock until she came. If anything, Kotori should be thanking her for blowing her mind with how good she was. In her confusion, Kotori only let out an, "eh," to signify how unwarranted she thought Eli's thanks were.

"I enjoyed our little get-together." Considering that Kotori was requested back into her private room, her small talk was pure redundancy, especially considering how she had placed her hand on Kotori's crotch as she spoke. Kotori flushed, almost hoping that Eli's hand wouldn't sculpt itself into the mold of her cock once more: she was recovering from last night still. "If I could, I would go at it again, but I forgot something rather important."

"W-what would that be, Ayase?"

"Call me Eli."

"Eli."

"I forgot my own needs." Eli sat on Kotori's lap, and through her pencil skirt Kotori could feel exactly what Eli meant by her _needs._ It had been like a block of solid sauna had found its way onto her lap, quite weighty but more importantly hot and humid, even when snuffed by what little outfit Eli wore. "I had to stand behind the table for blackjack today for fear that people would start asking if I wet myself. I haven't tasted anything that good since I discovered chocolate." Eli pushed at Kotori's shoulder, sending them both into the bed. With a press of her hips, Eli gave Kotori's jawline a kiss, leaving her murmuring. Her body was quivering and heat was starting to pool in her cock.

"So, what you mean is..."

"If you're as good with your fingers and mouth as your dick was to my throat, you can see me any night you want."

Kotori's throat swelled, practically into a knot. "You mean..."

"It'll just be casual, Kotori. A way for me to get off during break and for us to spend time together."

"C-c-casual?"

Kotori was nearly petrified, even as Eli climbed on her and brought her crotch closer to Kotori's face: she could smell the sheer lust radiating from the stained fabric, the sweltering heat of her core causing a bead of sweat to drip down the side of her face. She could make out most of the details of her pussy with that veil on: the slight indent of her folds, the quasi-dimple that was obviously her entrance, how her clit seemed to prod out, almost like a button begging to be poked. Kotori was entranced by it all, even before Eli brought a hand to her outfit to tug the fabric away from her lips. Her lips were as pink as Kotori's cheeks and completely bereft of hair: Eli had definitely prepared for tonight. As she parted her smooth, supple thighs, her lips parted, her insides deliciously glistening and throbbing. A rivulet of Eli's juices dribbled from her cunt and landed onto Kotori's lips, an abrupt first taste of what was to come.

Eli tasted surprisingly bitter, almost a wake-up call to Kotori that this wasn't just some enchanted slumber and lucid coma.

Her heart was pounding between her ears as the distance between her lips and Eli's hips diminished, the intoxicating aroma pervading her nose and causing her eyes to water. There was no turning back anymore: Eli's stakes were too high not to take and considering how tantalizingly tender she looked it wasn't as if Kotori could say no. Even if she could, Eli's crotch smothered Kotori's face, leaving Kotori practically breathless. Each breath was growing less air and more Eli, and she wasn't sure if the moisture on her face was her sweat or Eli's juices--it could have been both, even. Casual? This? Could be hers at any time? Kotori whined, sending a shiver through Eli's spine which was in return met with a soft, subtle rock of her hips. She liked that? Kotori whimpered again, less at how close she was and more at how damp, swollen, and strangely satisfying it felt to suffocate between her thighs. Not a single use of tongue yet, and Eli was already shaking, establishing a rhythm against heated, bated breaths.

"Kotori, use your tongue, please!"

It shocked her that, in such time, Eli had resorted to begging, practically, to get what she wanted. Almost as if by instinct, Kotori stuck out her tongue, drawling it against Eli's folds with a soft, yet distinct, slurping sound. Eli tasted just as bitter as that first drip, but the soft, heavy breath she heard in response enticed her: go further, do more. Kotori drawled her tongue around her pussy, making sure not to delve into her just yet: she needed to relish each noise Eli made, how she throbbed and rolled her hips against her tongue, how, in spite of trying to act as professional as she could, grasped one of her own breasts and started kneading at it. Kotori grasped onto Eli's hips, attempting to push her closer: she hungered for Eli beyond her taste, desperate to hear her start moaning.

Once she slid her tongue along her erect, flushed clit, Kotori heard what she wanted: the pressure inside of Eli was too much for her not to let one slide.

_If you're as good with your fingers..._

Kotori almost heard Eli's instructions in her moan, and she squeezed her hips in response: why were they up here when she could be touching her down there? Kotori pulled a hand away from her hips and slid it between Eli's legs, feeling damp warmth radiating from her core and leaking onto her fingers, fingers which spread her folds and parted her entrance. Eli's walls were snug around Kotori's fingers and when she tightened it was almost impossible for her fingers to move, even if Kotori only pushed the first knuckle into her. As Kotori pushed her fingers towards Eli's clit while inside her, she rubbed at her walls, praying that her hentai books would, at the very least, be a savior right now. Finding a rather strange-feeling roughness inside what was otherwise smooth, slippy flesh, Kotori rubbed at it, entertained as she felt Eli buckling against her with newfound intensity. Whatever it was, she found it, a magic spot which milked Eli of everything: moans, juices, pulses against her tongue, squeezes to her fingers, even.

Kotori wanted her. She wanted her to cum, too. Kotori kept rubbing that spot, hoping that she had been, in Eli's words, as good to her as her dick was to her throat the other day. And by how tight Eli had grown, how rough her pulses had become, how what was once solidly-understandable language ended up into a slur of syllables, Kotori had done it. Eli bucked her hips into Kotori's face and fingers, pushing her until the back of her head became molded into the mattress, as she began to ride out her climax: a thick, white cream leaked from out of Eli's entrance and onto Kotori's fingers before she slid off of her and rolled onto the bed, her legs jiggling as if she had, for a moment, lost control of them. Cleaning her hand of Eli's juices, she looked to her with a slightly worried expression.

"Eli! Are you okay?"

After a pregnant pause, "I've never felt better," Eli replied. Kotori hadn't realized how hard she had made her cum, as even after most of her climax was rode out, her legs still acted, slightly, as if they didn't want to respond to her own commands. Definitely a worthwhile partner for casual reasons. "How about you come by later on and we can spend some time together?

Kotori nodded. "Do you need help getting up?"

Eli shook her head. "I'll stay here for a bit. I suggest you leave, though. This is technically an employee-only zone.

Kotori gave a kiss to Eli's cheek before running off.

* * *

"So, Elicchi, how is Kotori?"

Nozomi had stepped outside of the casino to get a breath of fresh air, even if the sacrifice was that she had to expose most of her body to the chilled summer evening air. She was a bit surprised to see Eli outside, but the question was worth asking.

"She's really good, Nozomi."

"Do you think that she's better than--"

"Yes, I believe she's infinitely better than her." Eli's voice was raised, almost as if she were scolding Nozomi. She didn't want to hear that name come from her lips. She had to learn to move on.

"Do you think that Kotori will help you move on from her?"

"I already have, Nozomi."

Nozomi groped Eli from behind, her fingers digging into her breasts. Eli squeaked, trying to pull Nozomi from off of her.

"Come on, Elicchi, I'm not that stupid. You haven't moved on from Umi just yet."

"I _told_ you not to say her name, Nozomi."

"You're not the only one hurt by her, Elicchi. You know how much it hurts me to see you sad."

Eli didn't have much of a response to Nozomi's statement at first: she was busy scrambling to think of something. Thankfully, Nozomi had a few more words to say.

"I think Kotori liked someone and came here to get things off her mind."

"Nozomi..."

"Elicchi, nobody comes into a casino for days in a row to have sex with one of the employees if it weren't like that."

"We have not..."

"Yesterday, Kotori came out huffing like she developed a hole in her lung, and today, you weren't able to stand up for more than a minute at a time after your break with her."

"But I don't like her like that, Nozomi!"

"I don't think she does, either." Nozomi pulled away from Eli and walked in front of her, trying her best in the red-light district to get a good view of the stars. "Not yet, at least."

"Nozomi, it's casual."

"For now."

"I couldn't."

"And nobody could do your five blackjacks in a row."

Eli was quiet again. Maybe Nozomi was right. After all, Kotori was kinda cute, and her voice was really sweet, and after everything that went on with Umi, maybe, just maybe, she had been feeling a bit lonely and wanted companionship.

"Are you saying that my time with Kotori is just me denying that I want to get over Umi?"

"Elicchi, no! I showed her a picture of you the first day she came in and she was speechless. I'm pretty sure that at this point Kotori likes you and cares for you deeply."

"She can't!"

"Why not? Did she say she wanted to make the time with you casual?"

Eli looked to her watch. She was definitely done with her break. Well, she wasn't, but she _knew_ Nozomi had trapped her with that question.

"I have to go back in. My break's over."

As Eli walked into her job, she could overhear Nozomi yelling at her.

"You can't hide what's inside, Elicchi!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know why I had so much difficulty writing this chapter, not gonna lie.


	4. Putting on a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing is always as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and it's back by not-so-popular demand! Luck be a Lady is out of hiatus (for now).

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

Eli looked worriedly at the building she was in front of and the glowing neon sign which advertised the facilities inside: _pole dance lessons._ With everything that had been going on, Eli thought to herself that she needed something like this to help her out, something to relieve herself of her work, to clear out the thoughts of Kotori: how cute she looked especially with her pants down, how soft her whimpers sounded when she palmed her shaft--all of that was for naught now, a plague attempting to dirty her mind of working a table. Kotori wasn't needed for her breaks, but why did she want her there all the time?

Eli pulled out her phone and punched in the number for her workplace. She hadn't told Nozomi about where she had been, and perhaps she was getting a bit worried. After a few series of beeps and a half-minute of waiting for Nozomi to pick up, Eli's hearing was assaulted by the loudness of the casino, its patrons, and most importantly, the loud, nasal voice that was unmistakably Tojo Nozomi.

"Hello! Who's this?"

"Hey, Nozomi-chan, it's Eli, and I..."

"Where have you been, Elicchi? I have a customer just _waiting_ to see you! You probably know her well. Minami Kotori?"

Eli sighed into the receiver. "Yea, I know about Kotori, but Nozomi, I'm not going to be in today. I need a mental health day."

"Mhm, mhm. I understand, Elicchi. Kotori must be _really good_ to cloud your mind like this. Where ya at? Learning how to pole dance for her?"

"I'm not!" Eli practically screamed into her phone, drawing the attention of the passersby. "I'm just learning how to do this for myself. I've told you before how much I want to learn to pole dance!"

"Mhm, I'm guessing you're at that place down the street?"

Eli looked over her left shoulder, and certainly, she could see the bright lights of the casino, her job, taunting her. Eli nodded, vocalizing to give Nozomi an answer.

"I heard they're pretty good. One of the instructors is a good friend of mine. See if you can tell Rincchi I say hi, okay?"

"Do you know everyone here?"

"I have my ways, Elicchi. Ufufu. Now, learn your lessons _for yourself._ " Nozomi lacked all belief that Eli was learning how to pole dance for herself, but what was definitely more important to her was making sure that Kotori knew that Eli wouldn't be around for the night. Nozomi hanged up and looked over to Kotori.

"Hey, Kotori," Nozomi mumbled, "Eli's not going to be here today, so if you want to leave, that's perfectly fine by us."

* * *

The receptionist stammered as she heard the door open, tearing her from her daydreams. And, considering that Eli had walked in wearing an aqua tank top and leggings, most would be stammering at the customer coming in. She flushed, trying to hide away into the wall behind her, but it seemed to be of no use, bespectacled purple eyes starting to shimmer with nervous tears. Why was she given this job, of everything? At the very least, when she started, she would have thrown in the towel right away, but she had more of a job to do now. Moving her name tag to a more visible spot on her being (particularly, pressing against her collarbone), she huffed and looked up to Eli, her voice slightly wavering as she welcomed her.

"Good evening! Welcome to Pole Position, the top pole-dancing school in all of Tokyo." It was awkward to say, but it was the script she had been provided with. "Are you here for a walk-in appointment, or have you pre-registered?"

Eli focused on the name tag for a few seconds before returning her gaze to the receptionist: Koizumi Hanayo. "Good evening. I'm here for a walk-in appointment."

"Do you have a medical file on record, or anything which we should worry about?" Hanayo asked, pushing her fingertips together--if she could subtly yet nervously fidget, she would be okay.

"I don't have one, and I don't think I need one." Eli huffed.

"Would you like our trained medical personnel to work with you to see if pole dancing would work for you for free? It's rather intensive, and even though Rin-chan's one of the teachers, I never quite learned how to do it..."

There was no harm in getting a medical check-up before starting an athletically-demanding hobby like this. And, to make things better, the medical check-up was for free. Eli nodded, knowing that something for free was almost always a scam; but Hanayo seemed too innocent to lie, almost too pure for this world. She was really cute, almost reminding her of Kotori, and--

No, this wasn't about Kotori. This was about Eli and clearing her own mind up.

Eli accepted the proposition of the check-up and sat in the waiting room for a few minutes, taking in the rest of the facility. It almost reminded her of a stylist's boutique. The front area was a carpeted area with a good amount of chairs spaced for people to wait in or for students to observe public classes. The main area, behind Hanayo's desk, had a few silver poles sticking out of an otherwise cushioned floor, a quasi-stage for amateur performers to work their magic. A room to the left opened its door, and from out of the door came a redhead holding a clipboard. Probably the medical personnel.

"Ayase Eli?"

Eli stood up and followed a beckoning finger towards the mysterious redhead and the room. Eli calmly followed her into the room, which looked identical to the many check-up rooms that she had seen in hospital dramas, with the bed and stethoscopes and everything. Eli sat down on the bed, waiting for an answer from the doctor.

"I'm Nishikino Maki, and I'll be doing your check-up--"

"Nishikino, as in _Nishikino?_ "

Maki took a step back, a finger prodding into her locks and twirling her hair. "Um, yeah. Does it matter? I didn't want to get into medicine, anyway..."

Eli froze, accidentally stabbing at the wrong angle, and stayed silent.

"Anyways, should we get started?"

* * *

"Another piña colada, please!"

"Coming right up, Kotori!"

Nozomi's hands looked almost unreal as she ran about the ingredients for her beverage, putting on a show in how she created such a delightful drink. Even if Kotori couldn't follow it, the fact that she could see the drink being made was enough for her to be happy about it, and before she knew it, she had the drink immediately in front of her, with Nozomi giving a curtsey (considering how daring it was for Nozomi to wear something so small, it was only appropriate). Nozomi slid the beverage down to Kotori, who beamed at it before grasping onto it and taking a swig of the freezing beverage. As Kotori swallowed, she overcame the sensation of ice crushing her throat, making her entire body feel painfully frozen, and she kept her gaze on the bartender.

"Do you think I might have scared Eli away?"

Nozomi's eyebrows lifted. "Hm?"

"Do you think I might have scared Eli from her job, Nozomi-chan?"

"What makes you ask that, Kotori?"

"Well, she made me do five blackjacks in a row instead of three, and now she left on account of mental health."

Nozomi stayed quiet for a few moments, taking in Kotori's statements. Eli had been known for doing things like that with her blackjack streak games: whenever a night had been filled with two-blackjack runners, she would change the amount to five just to create a safety net for herself, and the mental health day was probably a necessity for Eli at this point. As if she could tell Kotori that Eli was still pining for a girl who was freshly taken. For all she knew, Eli was planning a surprise for Kotori for when she came back, and there was no way that she would be able to tell Kotori it if that were the case. She knew where Eli was: she was learning how to pole dance. She couldn't dare ruin that surprise, but she might as well hint at it while she could.

"Eli needed a mental health day for awhile. Imagine being that cute and having to deal with a line of patrons as gross as the ones that come 'round these parts. It's not your fault, I swear."

During the conversation, Nico had sat down besides Kotori: thankfully the argument between her and Nozomi was heated enough for her entrance to be relatively stealthy. "So, Nozomi would swear?"

"Damn right I'd swear, Nicocchi!" Nozomi turned to Nico with a bright smile, almost as if in greeting a stranger to the bar. "Lemme guess, you're off for the night?"

Nico nodded. "You know that I have a date going on later tonight! I'm so glad that you were able to let me go early!"

Nozomi chuckled. "Have fun on your date, Nicocchi!"

As Nico walked away from the bar, Kotori raised an eyebrow. "You and Nico--"

"We aren't a thing. Just because things look like they might be one way doesn't mean they are like that. Nico and I have been best friends since middle school."

"Oh, I see..."

* * *

"You seem very healthy. I'll tell Rin and Hanayo so you can get started with your lessons as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Dr. Nishikino!"

" _I'm not a doctor yet!_ "

Eli stood up and walked out of the waiting room with a look of sheer horror on her face.

"What are you doing here, Nico-chan?"

Nico had been sitting down on one of the chairs, actively eyeing up Maki. Her gaze shifted towards Eli, and she had to hold in her laughter. Eli, of all people, taking pole dance lessons? It seemed almost surreal to see her like this, waiting for someone to come and teach her something she didn't know. Truth be told, Eli was probably one of the best-suited to pole dancing in the casino--hell, in her life--she'd ever met. Regardless, it was rather awkward seeing a co-worker in a place like this: it almost rivaled the time she saw Nozomi throwing dollar bills on a stripper at a lesbian club (only Nozomi knows what happened to that poor stripper).

"Nico! Don't laugh at the patrons like that!"

Eli looked behind her, with Maki quite literally at her back.

"Maki-chan! You don't get it! I work with her!"

"Yeah, right! You're gonna tell me something like how she works the casino down the street and she's learning this to be a stripper."

"She is, Maki! Why don't you ever believe me on stuff like this?"

Eli walked away from the bickering for a moment. A lovers' quarrel, perhaps? She wasn't looking to get on the bad side of either of them: hell, the fighting more or less made them look like they were somehow on both their good and bad sides. That, and the fight swiftly reached a crescendo.

"Just because I come here all the time doesn't mean I'm learning how to do this either, Nico!"

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Then what's that pole you got in our apartment for, Maki?"

Maki stepped back, quite hushed. It was very atypical for Nico to get the last word in, but she was absolutely right about the pole. "I'll show you when we get home, Nico..."

"Thank you, Maki-chan!" Nico embraced Maki from the side and dragged her out of the building. Before she could even comment about them, she felt a weight on her shoulder pushing her down slightly.

"Don't worry about them, nya! They like play-fighting a lot, and I'd really wish they'd take it outside sometime. I got business to take care of, nya."

"They don't _look_ like a couple at all."

"Just because things look like they might be one way doesn't mean they are like that. I cuddle my Kayo-chin all the time because that's what she likes, nya! Maki-chan and Nico-chan play fighting and ribbing on one another doesn't mean that they hate each other! Just like how I work here and don't intend on being a stripper. I mean, look at me, nya!"

Eli turned around to see her captor and, to be blunt, she was quite short and tomboyish: she had more muscle on her than femininity, and even her haircut was rather boyish. She was, however, definitely effeminate. Eli's voice was lower than that of this person's.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hoshizora Rin, nya! You must be Eli! Gosh, you're lucky. You'd look great on-stage! What are you looking for? Learning to do a show for someone, nya?"

"I'm not, I'm not! I'm just doing this for myself."

"Any routines you want to try working on, nya?"

"I, uh..."

"I'll help you come up with one then!" Rin grasped onto Eli's wrist and pulled her into the main studio, directly towards one of the poles.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Elicchi! Let me guess, you're going to take another mental health day?"

"No, Nozomi-chan! I was just going to tell you that I was planning on coming in for today! Do you know if Kotori's going to be there?"

"I hope so. You kinda scared her by not showing up last night. She was really hoping that you'd show up and when I told her, it crushed her spirits."

"Do you think she'll show up?"

"I think she will. After all, I told her you'd be in today. How was pole dance practice?"

Eli mumbled incoherently.

"Nico told me all about it! How you had just stepped out from a check-up from Maki! I won't tell Kotori, I promise. I know how much you want to keep this a secret and for her eyes only but--"

"Nozomi! I didn't develop a routine to show off!"

Nozomi started laughing over the phone. "I don't need my cards to tell you how big of a lie you just told me. I'll see you later this evening, Elicchi?"

* * *

"Good evening, Kotori! I have good news!"

Kotori sat down with a grin. Good news sounded great to hear. "Hey, Nozomi! What's the news?"

"Eli's going to be here tonight and she was wondering if you were going to be here! She goes on break soon so hopefully you can see her then."

Kotori nodded with a smile. Hopefully so. She had missed Eli a lot, far beyond the feeling of her lips around her shaft or how sweet and sensual her voice was on the verge of climax. Far beyond how her abs tightened when she was being eaten out and how adorable her voice was muffled by dick. Kotori, oddly enough, missed Eli for more than that, but why?

It didn't take Eli more than a moment to notice that Kotori was back in the casino, and when she saw her, she pulled away from her table and approached the bar without any hesitation.

"Nozomi, can I go on my break now?"

"Of course, Elicchi! You want to take Kotori with you?"

Eli stayed quiet and wrapped her fingers around Kotori's wrist. Tugging her upright, Eli lead Kotori into the private rooms, selecting one which was different than their other encounters but one which was definitely more appropriate. Four chairs and a stripper pole were the only decoration in a white-walled, bamboo-floored room. Kotori walked in first and straightened her skirt before sitting down. Eli, however, didn't enter the room but told Kotori to stay put. Eli giggled as she saw the response from Kotori: a slight protrusion forming in her skirt, and she blew her a kiss before shutting the door behind her.

Absolutely fantastic. There was no way that she was going to be seeing any more of Eli soon if she was doing things like this. Even if she heeded Nozomi's advice, it still seemed almost wrong that she was in here alone, in a private room by her lonesome. Was it how she dressed? Was the jacket not appropriate with the skirt? Was she wearing too much denim? Did light grey not work for the camisole she wore underneath? Was her fashion sense mangled because she wanted to look good for Eli? Was she looking good at all?

Compared to how Eli looked when she entered the bedroom once more, Kotori could have been wearing her best, most glamorous outfits or her most suggestive lingerie and either way she couldn't compare to the glamour of Eli wearing a leather jacket, matching shorts, fishnet stockings underneath those and what appeared to be a bodysuit if she were able to peek past the jacket. Eli, too, dolled up her face, which was most apparent when she was close to her. Eli sat down on Kotori's lap and rocked her hips seductively, trying to spring a bit of life into Kotori's cock. Kotori squeaked, and Eli planted a kiss on her jawline, the slight shimmer of her lips being a gloss which stained where she had kissed her with a faint pinkish lacquer. Kotori's heart was beating, wishing to escape her chest, and she could hear it thumping between her ears.

"I got something for you," Eli whispered, her heated breath rushing against Kotori's neck. Tears welled in her eyes, her body completely weakened to Eli's touches and desires. So much so that when Eli pulled away, Kotori whimpered until she had stood up in front of the pole, grasping it with a lick to her lips and a smirk.

"What is it?" Kotori asked tentatively.

"This." Eli replied, and almost as if that was the cue for the stereo system, music started blasting through the walls of the room, and it was time for Eli to start her dance. And show off she did: The first half-minute had been Eli violently twirling around the pole, navigating its entirety with slick ascents and slow descents. Kotori tried to keep her eyes on Eli, watching with glee as she flung her body about with little issue. The only thing which was an issue to Eli was her jacket, twirling at its own pace and acting more or less like a cape more often than not; after planting her feet on the ground for the first time in a minute, Eli looked away from Kotori and shrugged the jacket off, her fishnet-clad back showing no bra straps. Kotori could feel the heat rushing to her cock the moment she saw a lack of bra: what was Eli wearing underneath that, if anything? As she turned to face Kotori, she saw two pink, heart-shaped stickers covering her nipples. That made things even worse for Kotori, who could feel her panties straining painfully against her prison. Kotori nervously lifted her hips and pulled her panties down from underneath her skirt as she observed the performance, Eli's full breasts bouncing and curvaceous butt jiggling too much for Kotori. She wanted to stand up and take her there, but that wasn't what was appropriate of her to do, not what she should do.

Eli flung herself from the pole and back towards Kotori, having noted that she had stealthily removed her panties, and she giggled slightly as she brought a hand underneath Kotori's skirt, her fingers rubbing her engorged balls. "I see you appreciate this dance, ufufu. Maybe I can give you one which you'd prefer a lot more?" Eli with her free hand pulled up Kotori's skirt to reveal her hardened cock, twitching underneath Eli's touches. Eli turned around and stuck her butt out for Kotori, her hands running down her sides as she slowly waved her hips from side to side. Pulling the waistband down, Eli's panties were as black and shiny as the leather pants despite being cotton, and hugged her crotch almost as uncomfortably as Kotori's panties hugged her cock. And, to make matters worse, Eli wore a g-string, completely invisible between her ass cheeks. Eli lowered herself onto Kotori's lap, her cheeks hugging Kotori's cock which nuzzled in the cleft between her cheeks.

Eli ran her hips back and forth, giving just the amount of stimulation needed for her cock to twitch and pulse underneath. The weight of her butt rubbed against her frenulum, her foreskin relentlessly jostled with each motion she made. Just to watch Eli's ass wiggle against someone's crotch would have been enough to stimulate Kotori, but without needing her hands, she whined and grasped onto what she could: one hand rested on Eli's hip and the other grasped onto one of her breasts, desperate to pull off that heart-shaped sticker from her before she released all over Eli's back. With how she wiggled her hips with every pull back, her entire body grew hot, her dick daring to spew seed all over. Kotori spanked Eli as she peeled off one of the stickers, her fingers lazily grazing her nipple between squeezes to her large, hefty breast.

That was just enough for Eli to switch gears and tumble from off of Kotori's lap. Eli pushed Kotori's thighs apart and sat between them, giggling as she planted her breasts against Kotori's inner thighs, and her tongue lolled against the underside of her dick. "I've missed this cock a lot..." Eli hungrily mumbled as she slipped the tip in her mouth, her hands pulling her breasts apart such that she could sandwich Kotori's cock with them. Pushing her upper body in one direction, Eli squeezed her breasts together and moved in the opposite direction, Kotori's dick spilling precum into Eli's lips with that maneuver. She was too close not to. She needed just a bit more to cum, and at this rate she would...

Eli pulled her mouth away and kept it open while milking Kotori's cock with her tits, shaking them up and down in a desperate attempt to get the seed she desired.

"Eli-chan! Ahh! I'm cumming!" Kotori whined as she felt her lower body explode, sending a wave of semen out of her cock and into Eli's lips, landing deliciously on her tongue. The next few spurts to come out landed in her mouth or on her lips, and one ended up on her breast. Collecting it with her finger, Eli brought the final bit of cum between her lips before showing Kotori her mouthful. After closing her lips, she swallowed, and she showed Kotori this by revealing a pink tongue without the sticky glaze of her cum pooling in the back of her mouth. Eli stood up and gave Kotori a kiss on the cheek.

"What did you think?"

Kotori was rather speechless. No way in Hell she could have expected any of that to have happened when she was away. "Was this why you took your sick day?"

Eli nodded as she stood up to get her jacket. Kotori pulled her panties up and stood up, which was somewhat difficult considering Eli just blew her. "It was a really nice show, Eli. I loved it! Was it just for me?"

Eli, after a few moments, nodded. "Just for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicomaki, my favorite and least favorite ship. can't say it deserves more love but


	5. Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli laments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Way to bring in the new year with another chapter of this fic.

Probably the worst thing that Eli could have forgotten in Kotori’s _show_ was self-gratification.

After a few moments of Kotori having departed from the room, Eli immediately looked at the clock. She didn’t have a lot of time before her break was over, and due to the events that had just transpired, her core was outright tingling: what didn’t help was the flavor of Kotori’s cum still latched onto her tongue, as pervasive as she had become perverted from it. That musk permeated through her head and clouded her mind, her eyes almost watering as it lingered lewdly.

Eli turned her head towards the stage, taking note of the menagerie of her discarded clothes. _Did she_ really _have to put those on now?_ Her time spent in this particular break room had to end, and sadly she turned around and walked over to grab the clothes that she chose for the event. She winced as leather shorts pressed against her turgid core as she pulled them on, and as she put on her jacket she shivered at her swollen nipples grinding against the clothing: it was not a friendly material for her sore, sad, stimulated body. And with that extra stimulation clouding her mind, and how with each step her legs practically requested Eli to give way and fall, departing the break room, which was only a mere six steps between her original location and the door, was pure hell.

Eli slogged towards her Blackjack table, her eyes glazing across a piece of paper which had been attacked by a permanent marker: there was no point in her having that deal anymore with her game. The moment Kotori had ended the deal, there was no point in having anyone else make an attempt at her. The teases that Nozomi made about her being taken by Kotori, as much as she knew Nozomi was joking around, were painfully true, almost too realistic for her to be able to laugh; whenever such a joke was cracked, whether during an outdoor break or on the phone, she could only let out a forced giggle.

She hated how true it was. She hated that Nozomi was right.

She couldn’t hate herself for lusting over Kotori. She was too sweet and too sensual to hate. She tasted too good and she honestly couldn’t help it. Maybe it was meant to be. Maybe it was true that there was a plan for her and Kotori.

Maybe Luck had been a lady with her.

Even then, Luck had been a cruel mistress to keep her working at her blackjack table while she could still see Kotori talking away with Nozomi and Nico. It was slightly isolating, but it was more she felt imprisoned by her job. The bars of faceless men and the chains of her labor kept her struggling towards going towards the shining salvation of the bar, where the light at the end of the tunnel in the form of company--quality company--stood; well, where they sat. It didn’t matter to her: Kotori was there. She visually, aurally, gustatorily distracted Eli from doing her job. She was a blackjack dealer, dammit!

Wait. Kotori was still a gustatory distraction. The taste of her semen still lingered on her, almost painfully so, and it was making her thirsty: she could salivate to combat that taste no longer: the moment that dick was near her during her dance were her salivary glands in overdrive.

“Excuse me for a moment, I need to get some water.” Eli stood up and made her way over towards the bar, her walk almost embarrassing to look at. She walked with almost an exaggerated swagger, like her knees had been locked in a slightly-bent position, and with no attention to where her hips were. Almost as if she was overcompensating for having not much feeling in her legs, Eli’s walk was more an attempt at projecting herself towards the bar, with not that much of an effect. Large and impeding towards the women of the bar, she was, like most of the ladies who worked in the club, actually rather tiny compared to the men, typically the degenerative, rough type who smell of domestic abuse charges. Clumsily swerving around those folks, she eventually ended up at the bar, and she panted while resting against the bar, putting most of her weight onto the counter. She couldn’t afford not to, not only because she didn’t want to look like a workplace accident had occurred, but because Kotori, of all people, was there, and she didn’t want to look like a fool.

“Elicchi! Welcome! Do you need a drink before heading back over there?”

It took a few moments to register that Nozomi asked her something, lamely staring in Kotori’s direction. She wanted to take a mental snapshot of her, regardless of the angle that she was at: no matter how unflattering her position, Kotori was still _hot._

“Elicchi!”

 

“I, uh, yes, Nozomi-chan?”

“Would you like a bottle of water? You’re starting to space out and it seemed like you were about to faint every step of the way here. Are you okay?

“Yes, yes! I’m perfectly fine!”

Nico squinted before looking at the floor, and she grumbled just audibly enough for Nozomi to hear. The barmaid slid over to the janitor, who divulged her concern.

“Look at the floor, Nozomi-chan! Do I really have to _clean_ that?”

Nozomi looked over Kotori’s shoulder and her eyes widened. No wonder why Eli seemed to need a glass of water, a bottle of water, any form of water would probably do in Eli’s case. Maybe two bottles. A path of clear, sticky fluids trailed between the blackjack table and towards the bar, conveniently stopping between Eli’s legs. Even worse, droplets of fluid seemed to be dripping out like a broken tap, probably from the inseam on her pants. Nozomi and Nico flushed in unison, silently darting their gazes between the puddle trail and to one another, growing redder at the realization that indeed they were looking at the same thing.

“Elicchi,” Nozomi questioned, but she couldn’t finish. Her entire body had started quivering, wondering what could have happened to make her act like that, to have her be like that. It didn’t matter much anyway: Eli seemed to once more have her head in the clouds. With a quick stare back to Nico, she wordlessly nodded: get Eli a few bottles of water for the blackjack table and a cup here wouldn’t hurt either. Silently, Nozomi gave Eli five bottles of water and a glass filled with it. Hopefully, Eli would get the hint and return from her spacing out: had Kotori become oblivious to the fact that Eli was basically eyeing her up?

It took her a few moments, but Eli returned to reality and looked over to the amount of water that Nozomi had given her. It was definitely enough, probably more than enough, and knowing Nozomi, it was beyond more than enough and a ludicrous amount just to make a point. Point being, Eli was thirsty.

“Thank you, Nozomi-chan!” Eli grabbed onto the glass and chugged it, hoping that it would be enough to rid her of that indefinite taste of Kotori on her palate. And, to be fair, it severely diminished how prominent the flavor of Kotori was on her. Maybe a few more bottles for the road wouldn’t be that bad of an idea, in the event that she felt her mouth dry up; considering how stuffy the casino had felt, that was probably going to happen pretty often.

“I’m back to my shift now, Nozomi! See you later!”

“Bye, Elicchi!”

“See you soon, Eli-chan?”

Eli lamely wobbled over towards the blackjack table once more to return to her desolate workplace while Nico and Nozomi both watched as the trail of Eli’s juices continued to form, glistening liquids almost like Hansel and Gretel’s bread crumbs showing the exact path she had taken back to her table.

“You can start cleaning that up, Nicocchi.”

“How does Kotori-chan even do that?”

“How do I do what?”

Nico and Nozomi both pointed at the fluids that came from Eli, and Kotori, slowly realizing exactly what the mess was, flushed just as red as Nozomi and Nico had been, if not moreso. Kotori was horrified that she had been the reason for that mess, but yet, she couldn’t do anything but keep her gaze upon it. Was she really the reason for that?

“I think Elicchi likes you, Kotori-chan. Why don’t you take her for a date tomorrow? After all, it’s her day off.”

“I was planning on it, actually! I think she’s really sweet and I’d like to get to know her better!”

Hopefully Eli overheard that.

* * *

How Eli had managed another three hours of being in that casino and having Kotori polluting her mind she would never comprehend. It had been absolutely no better in the hours that had occurred after her excursion to the bar than how it was before.

Thankfully, she could finally go home. She was off the train and, thankfully for her, she didn’t have any licentious thoughts of Kotori. Rather, on her train ride home, she had thought of more innocuous things: how high-pitched and cute Kotori’s voice was, how adorable her side loop was, how bright and chipper Kotori’s smile was, how breathtaking her soft, droopy eyes were. Composure was a necessity for her on the train; after Nozomi had dropped that information on her that she had practically wetted herself with lust on her excursion to and from the bar after work, she couldn’t let Kotori have the best of her in public anymore. And, for the most part, she was as successful as she needed to be, practically relieved of all of the lust that could be visible to the untrained outsider’s eye (and a change of pants and underwear definitely helped, even if they were similar enough to what she had been wearing beforehand). She had, thank goodness, not leaked on her way home.

The moment that she had broken into her own house, however, things were completely different. She was so entranced in the thoughts that she couldn’t have in public to the point of almost forgetting to take off her shoes outside. The thoughts of how high-pitched and cute Kotori’s moans were, how adorable her quivers and whimpers were, how bright and chipper she looked in her afterglow, and undoubtedly and perhaps most importantly how breathtaking her cock was, whether it was in her hand, between her lips, or engulfed in her breasts: she was innocent no longer and thank goodness she could be relieved of that facade. Slamming the door behind her, she rushed towards her bedroom, completely foregoing an otherwise-drab apartment room lazily made her own by a few posters and work outfits scattered everywhere. And when she entered her bedroom she, too, shut the door behind her.

Her hands instinctively grasped onto her leather jacket and she hurriedly tugged at it, feeling it not bother to give. She grasped onto the zipper and yanked it down, the sound tearing through the air and perhaps through the entirety of her apartment complex before she less shrugged it off and more yanked it off her body, her nipples tingling in the cooler room air. Eli scrambled towards her bed and laid down on it, one of her hands palming her breast while her other hand grabbed onto the waistband of her pants and, in one swift motion, tugged them off her undulating hips. Eli ground against the cold air, her entire body oscillating against nothing and being led from her hips: only her shoulder blades pressed on the bed at all times. Her thumb tweaked at her nipple, each brush sending her into further conniptions. She hissed, too, feeling the heat continuing to pool in her body, and more importantly, into her burning core, throbbing against the sole fabric which barely covered her soaked nethers. To hell with trying to yank those off: Eli spread her legs and pulled her saturated panties aside, the sickly sound of the fabric trying its best to her oozing pussy filling the air. Just by feeling the air grazing her lips did Eli know that her fingers were incapable of this task: she needed Kotori to get herself off as much as she wished to be taken, but she wasn’t around. There had to be some sort of substitute around.

Thankfully for her, salvation was found in the form of the next best thing behind a real dick: her vibrator rested on her nightstand in the event that she absolutely needed to get herself off, and it was a move which undoubtedly paid off for her. She only needed to do two things more: turn the toy on, and close her eyes.

And she let her imagination do the work for her.

_Kotori panted as she pressed herself into Eli, almost weightlessly. Eli, in kind, ground against her cock, her juices immediately starting to coat her shaft, which in turn buzzed against her._

Ah, what was the use of trying that, anyway? There was no way in hell that she could have felt anything similar to Kotori even with that toy, and its artificiality already broke the illusion for Eli that it could possibly be her. As much as she wished that she could have Kotori all for herself and for her body to be molded into her shape, there was not much she could do except pretend, and even then, there would be no way that a toy could feel any bit better than an actual cock. That’s what Nozomi told her, and even if she had never felt Kotori burying herself in her pussy, that was definitely the case: she had her in her mouth enough to know that this toy would be absolutely nothing compared to the real deal; it was a reality that saddened her but a reality she had to swallow if she wanted to get off.

“Kotori,” Eli hissed as she squeezed her breast, pushing the tip of the toy between her folds and into herself. Eli’s legs quivered slightly as she shoved the toy into herself, her entrance contracting wildly against the buzzing toy until she pushed further and penetrated herself: her entire being had become alight at that moment, and she had already started to drip onto the bed sheets below. She squeezed, attempting to milk the toy out of its worth. Her hips kept moving, albeit in slower, less-sweeping motions: most of her back had found a rhythm in humping the air and toy, the sloshing noises coming from her louder than the relatively-mild buzzing of the toy.

There was one last-ditch effort that Eli could give to herself while grinding against this toy stirring her insides up: she needed to _stir_ herself. Eli pulled some of the toy out of her, until she felt it about halfway inside of her: instead of her typical push-pull motions, she made circles with her wrist, spreading her walls in different, unconventional ways. Eli let out a haughty moan as she felt her eyes roll to the back of her skull. Her body quivered and jittered, her hips’ practically stopping as she became a slave to the way she moved her wrist, jostling the toy all around the nuances of her walls. Drops of sweat formed and rolled down her clammy, goosebump-clad skin, further creating a damp outline on her bed of where she was laying exactly. Drool was starting to pool in her mouth as she slowly became dumb with sexual gratification and tears were starting to prick at the corners of her eyes: all she needed to think of to get her off further was Kotori: images of Kotori’s fingers stirring her up instead of that toy, imagining that instead of her fingers playing with her tits that Kotori was suckling upon her chest, the cute moans that she would be making as she rubbed her cock to perfection before shoving it in herself and riding it until she became dizzy and unable to walk for weeks on end. Eli wanted it all. Eli wanted something further than what any form of convention could have been for her.

Eli wanted Kotori. She needed her. Not even masturbation was of much use, but she needed to ride it out: she felt the waves of her orgasm starting to form within the recesses of her sodden core, almost a heat which dared to expand outward and tear Eli of her consciousness or her needs for Kotori: whichever came first, she definitely allowed for the time being, and even in the fog of lust, it had become evident that those two options might have become one and the same.

“Please! Let this be Kotori!” Eli screamed out as she pushed the entirety of the toy inside of her, feeling the entirety of her walls buzzing in anguish, almost as if she was trying to reject it for the sole reason of not being the target of her lustful affection. And how could she help it? She thought about her all day. She thought about all of the ways that she could be fucked and all the sweet nothings that she would whisper in her ear and how hot she would feel anywhere that Kotori pleased.

All it took was a quick rub to her clit to make her delusions as non-virtual a reality as she could physically muster. Eli rode out her orgasm skillfully: her mind was fixated on this dick and pleasure naught but Kotori but her body had spoken and knew the difference between true and toy. Her body convulsed around the toy accordingly, squeezing the vibrator and letting it rumble her walls with every pulse she made. The toy practically pulled itself out of her and along with it a larger beadlet of her juices had leaked out: cloudy, off-white, stinkier than her lubricant. It dripped from her entrance and off her perineum towards the bed below. Huffing, it was only then that she had realized that she had only fucked a toy, as much as she had wished for it to be the real thing. Turning it off, she rolled out of her bed and scrambled for her phone the best that she could, knowing that she had one final thing to do before she could get to bed.

When she found it, she made the call.

“Kotori, are you doing anything tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, this might be some of my favorite writing that I've done.


	6. (Luck Be) In the Air Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kotori and Eli go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. I forgot about this for a bit, and I'm really sorry about that. At the very least, I was able to get a chapter out. I'm sorry that it's kinda short, but it covers all I really wanted it to do.

“So, you’re telling me that _Elicchi_ asked _you_ on a date.”

“Mhm! I can’t believe it either! I’m so excited! I even found a dress and everything and I’m just so happy that--”

“Happy enough that you’re fine with that one girl you were pining for a week ago being with someone else?”

“Honoka-chan?”

“ _Honoka?_ As in, _Kousaka_ Honoka?” Nozomi’s question, punctuated by gasps, was also punctuated by the sound of a glass shattering. “Is she going out with a girl named Umi?”

“I, uh, yeah, she is.”

“Kotori, Umi was the girl that Elicchi was pining over for the longest time! I told her that there was absolutely no reason that she should get together with her. There was definitely someone else in her life. I didn’t know that that someone else was the person _you_ liked! Wait ‘til I tell Nicocchi this! She’ll get a kick out of--”

“Nozomi-chan?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think that Eli-chan has gotten over Umi?”

“Well, maybe that’s something for you to find out. After all, she’s pining after you, not me.”

This wasn’t helpful at all. “Where do you think Eli would want to go?”

“Well,” Nozomi tapped at her chin loudly enough for Kotori to hear over the phone. “Eli is a big fan of sweets, and she adores chocolate. There have to be some good sweet shops in Tokyo, being a capital city and all. I’ll look some up.”

Kotori nodded and hummed. Images of Homura filled her mind, and with the images of Homura came images of Honoka and Umi.

“Nozomi, I’m not sure if--”

“Ooh! Here’s a good one, and it’s local! Homura! It’s got the highest rating of any candy store in the area! And they sell chocolates? Eli adores chocolate! You have to go with her!”

“Nozomi--”

“She’ll adore it! It’s cute, quaint, and it looks rather homey. You should buy a chocolate and bite into it; see if Eli wants to bite into it as well!”

“I’m not sure that this is a good--”

“You’re right, Kotori--”

“And the thing about the chocolate seems rather--”

“It’s not a good idea. It’s a great idea! I’m gonna message Eli right away.”

“You don’t have to do that!”

“Would you rather set up the date?”

Kotori groaned. Nozomi would know if she decided to go anywhere else with Eli: she had to go to Homura and face the music, music that Nozomi was completely unaware about.

“I’ll set up the date.”

“Okay, Kotori! Knock her dead!”

Kotori hung up and shivered. After all this time of escapism at the casino, she had completely forgotten about Honoka; Eli had filled in the mental void she once occupied. Honoka was out of sight, out of mind. She didn’t want to think about going to Homura; what if those feelings she forgot about starting frothing up inside of her once more?

But then she started thinking about Eli. Last time she had gone to Homura, she got a box of chocolates and they were pretty much all gone by the time that she reached home: Honoka did make a killer chocolate, and Nozomi did say that Eli loved chocolate. It wouldn’t be fair to her not to go on a date and get the best chocolates in the city.

Maybe Nozomi was unaware that Homura was owned by Honoka, whose choice of girlfriend led Kotori to the casino to drown everything out. Maybe Nozomi knew and she wanted to test Kotori’s fidelity. Who knew if this was part of Nozomi’s plans or not.

With a slightly-defeated sigh, Kotori punched out a message and sent it to Eli:

Do you want to go to Homura at 17:45?

* * *

Homura hadn’t changed much since Kotori’s last time there. The same homey feel made her feel like she was at home; it made sense, considering that Homura doubled as the Kousaka household. Honoka was still at her spot behind the register. The main difference was that someone else was standing right next to her, almost as if she were a new employee learning how to work the register and she was being taught. She looked familiar: she looked just like the girl that Honoka sent an image of awhile ago.

“Good afternoon.”

“Hi, Kotori-chan! Welcome to Homura!”

Kotori squeezed Eli’s hand tightly. She squeezed back.

“Oh, hi, Honoka!” Kotori chirped, approaching the front desk. Eli followed, slightly tentatively. While Kotori’s gaze flickered between Honoka and Eli, Eli was fixated on the trainee.

“Good afternoon, Umi. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“I didn’t expect to be here either,” Umi replied, “but Honoka-chan was gracious enough to give me a job here. I was hesitant at first, but Honoka pushed me to work here. She’s been such a positive force in my life, and I’m really grateful I met her.”

What followed was perhaps the most awkward silence of Kotori’s life. Instead of speaking, she just looked at Honoka and Umi. It was like that picture, and Umi’s words cemented their status. Even while looking Eli straight in the eye, she was able to talk about how special Honoka was in her life. Kotori shifted her gaze to the sweets behind the counter, almost desperate to find something else to talk about.

Then she felt Eli squeezing at her hand.

“I understand that, Umi-chan. I feel the same way with Kotori-chan here. Ever since she started wandering around my job, I’ve had the privilege of knowing someone like her.”

Kotori’s eyes widened. She had to continue. And she did, going so far as to interrupt Eli’s continuous monologue about how nice she was to have around.

“I’m so glad I met Eli-chan too! She’s such a kind and caring person. She does things for the people she loves, and sacrifices everything, even her time at work, for little things that she thinks I’d appreciate.”

Eli squeezed her hand roughly and gave an aside glance. Kotori responded with a look that said, _Nozomi told me why you took your mental health day, Eli._

“Ahh, Kotori-chan! I’m so glad you found someone like Eli-chan! She seems just like Umi-chan to me!”

Kotori let out a sigh of relief; the best-case scenario happened.

“Now what would you like?”

Eli started pointing to different chocolates like she were a kid with infinite expenses at a candy store. Nozomi was right about how much Eli loved chocolate.

“I’ll take some of these, and a few of these, and all of these, and can I sample one of these, please?”

Honoka gave Eli one of the chocolates, and she scarfed it down. Before she swallowed it down, she requested all of whatever Honoka gave her. By the time Eli was finished ordering, she practically wiped all of the shop of chocolate.

“I’ve heard so many good things about Homura chocolate, but I never expected it to be so good!”

“All of Homura’s chocolates are made with lots of love,” Umi commented before Honoka rubbed up against her. “Honoka gives out lots of love in everything she does.”

“She does, she’s a great friend.” Kotori replied.

“Is this all?” Honoka asked, starting to punch numbers into the register.

“That will be it, yes,” Eli replied. She had enough chocolate for a week.  
“Your total comes out to ¥25000.”

Kotori’s eyes widened, but Eli gave Honoka her card.

“Are you sure you want to pay for all of that?”

“Remember my blackjack game?”

Kotori remembered back to when she met Eli, and the line of suitors who all failed in getting into her pants. She remembered how Nozomi said that each loser gave, “their life savings to get with Eli for the night.” In that night alone Eli probably earned half a million yen before Kotori, not to mention the line of people who were there after they had their fun together.

“Here you go! Thank you for shopping with us!”

Honoka poured the chocolates into containers of six, and she stacked those containers in paper bags. Even with Umi’s help, it took a few minutes for their chocolates to be bagged in seven different bags. Eli grabbed a few, and Kotori grabbed the rest, before they headed out.

“We hope to see you soon!”

* * *

“Make yourself at home!”

Considering the amount of chocolate that Eli purchased on a whim, Kotori had expected Eli to have much more comfortable living accommodations. Still, living in an apartment for one could be considered a luxury, especially in Tokyo. Eli seemed rather unprepared for the date: there was nothing special set up, and everything was almost too in order.

 

Kotori sat down next to a low table, her knees slipping underneath it. She straightened her skirt and looked over to Eli, who sat down across from her. She placed the bags of chocolate besides the table and pulled one out, placing it on the table.

“You’re the guest, Kotori-chan! Take one.”

Kotori took the one closest to her and pulled it from its packaging. Eli followed, shoving hers into her mouth before Kotori opened hers. She couldn’t help but giggle at the sight; she never expected her to be so brash or impulsive.

“You really like chocolate, Eli-chan.”

Eli looked to Kotori and nodded, swallowing down her sweet. “Chocolate is my favorite food. I’m not sure if it’s my favorite thing to _eat,_ however...”

Kotori flushed and shifted her legs slightly. It was evident what Eli was talking about, and even if it was something she had seen multiple times, it was still awkward to talk about.

“Eli-chan!” Kotori whined, eliciting a giggle from her.

“Sorry, sorry. When I’m with people I’m comfortable with, I like teasing them.”

“Like what Nozomi does to Nico?”

“Mhm.”

Kotori grabbed another chocolate. She couldn’t help but think about her conversation with Nozomi from earlier, where she talked about what she should try with Eli if she had chocolates on her. “Well, Eli-chan,” Her thumb grazed along the side of the sweet before she brought it to her lips. “Two can play at that game.”

Kotori bit into the chocolate, holding it steady between her teeth. She then beckoned Eli closer, playing the pocky game with her confectionary. Eli flushed in return.

“Touche, Kotori-chan, but,” Eli leaned in, opening her mouth in preparation to take the chocolate from her lips. Her lips grazed against Kotori’s, feeling a heated breath as she bit down into the sweet, taking as much as she could with one bite. She pulled away with a giggle, swallowing down the chocolate.

Kotori was frozen in place, her entire body cursed with shivers. How was it that even though she had been fine with what happened before, she wasn’t alright with an almost-kiss? It wasn’t that Eli was any bit different than how she was when they first met. Heck, her clothing was less revealing--she was in jean shorts and a shirt as opposed to that playboy bunny outfit and--

The realization that Eli did that without any pretense of having to do with the casino hit her like a bag of bricks. This wasn’t any more a part of the casino at all, and her doing this to Kotori was no longer a nine-to-five job.

“Eli-chan...” Kotori huffed.

“Yes, Kotori-chan?” Eli asked, pulling out another chocolate from her container.

She couldn’t get through her question; the words were too difficult for her to choke out: do you like me like that?

Eli noted, and she stood up, reaching over for a bottle of wine.

“Maybe this will help you with talking?”

“No, no thanks! I don’t drink a lot. And I wouldn’t want to spend a moment with you drunk. My time with you is too precious!”

...Did she really just say that?

Eli stayed silent for a few moments, processing exactly what she had said. After a few moments, she stood up with a smile. “You know, Kotori-chan, I was kinda nervous that when I saw Umi with Honoka in that sweets shop, I was going to forget about how much time I spent with you over the past week or so. But, if I must be honest, I can’t really tell you how I feel in words. I need to _show_ you how I feel about you.”

Eli grabbed Kotori by the wrist, and after helping her stand up, she walked her towards her bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, at this point, you can guess what chapter 7 is going to be, and yes, this was a deliberate choice on my part.


	7. Luck Be a Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eli and Kotori finally tell each other how they feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, folks! I was actually waiting a bit to see if I could improve a bit before I started this chapter, and I let go of it for so long that honestly I almost forgot about it. Then I had someone ask if I was going to finish it, and so I thought that it was most appropriate for me to do so.

Eli’s room was spacious, but before Kotori could make a comment on it, she was thrown onto the bed, with her back pressed into the plush. She was surprised that in spite of the sheer amount of chocolate that she had, Eli was still able to manage such strength. She wasn’t full at all, but there was something that Kotori caught in Eli’s eye that she didn’t want to be filled with just chocolate.

“Um, Eli-chan?” Kotori whimpered, slightly nervous about the direction that this was going. It had been multiple times that she had fucked her before, but it was always in the casino for some workplace relief. She was nowhere near the casino and the last people she talked to  _ weren’t _ Nozomi and Nico. What was going on made barely any sense to her, but as Eli approached her, with that same sashay she gave with her pole-dancing routine a few days ago, Kotori made sense of it all.

There was a  _ reason _ why she was in Eli’s bedroom. Whether she was going to rest or retire that night wasn’t of the matter when she knew that Eli wanted to sleep with her. The pressure of someone sitting on her lap confirmed her suspicions, and Kotori let out a squeak, knowing that it wouldn’t be long before she gave what Eli wanted her to give. She expected her to start rolling her hips, to create that delicious friction that she knew she loved so much, one that would engulf her crotch with enough heat to leave her begging. Grasping her hips, Kotori pulled her downward, hungrily waiting for Eli to give her what she wanted.

“Hold on, Kotori-chan!” Eli giggled, wiggling her hips almost teasingly. It was nothing that excited her, but it wasn’t exactly lust that wanted to be transferred: Kotori giggled in turn, pulling her hands up Eli’s sides and pulling her so close to her.

“Kotori-chan! I’m preparing how I think of you!”

Before Eli could explain herself, she was smothered by a moment’s worth of Kotori’s lips. Eli was stunned; and Kotori was giggling at how red her cheeks were starting to glow. Heat radiated back on Kotori’s face, who was still shamelessly and girlishly giggling.

“That’s what I think of you, Eli-chan! You’re very kissab--”

Before Kotori could explain herself, Eli stuck a chocolate between her lips, and Kotori instinctively caught it with her teeth. She was blushing in return, shuddering slightly. Kotori’s race was pulsing, and she could feel Eli leaning in further; whatever lead Kotori had on Eli, Eli knew how to return.

“Sh-should I keep this between my teeth?”

“Mhm."

Kotori shyly held the chocolate between her teeth; the last time Eli did this to her, she took the chocolate sticking out from between Kotori’s lips. This time, it was the opposite: to hell with the chocolate between their lips, even for someone like Eli. She wanted something that she wanted more than that chocolate, something she couldn’t just  _ buy _ her way into getting.

She wanted something that she was  _ lucky _ to have, and there was nothing more lucky than Kotori. Eli pushed her tongue against the chocolate, pushing more of it into Kotori’s mouth just for the sake of tasting her palate. Covered in chocolate, she whimpered, the overpowering flavor completely taxing whatever taste Kotori could have possibly had.

But Eli’s lips were against Kotori’s, her tongue was inside her mouth, and as the chocolate melted, it coated both their tongues, letting both of them enjoy the sweet together. Kotori’s hands ran down Eli’s back, scratching into the back of her shirt. It felt too sudden, to have her lips against her like this and their bodies pressed up like that. It was midday and she was so used to this happening at night, that she was at a loss for words.

Not that she didn’t love it, of course.

Eli pulled away after a few minutes, panting and dribbling chocolate spit against Kotori’s lips, which she eagerly captured. After a few pants, Eli’s lips curled into a small frown, almost one of shame, one of why she did what she just did, and before Kotori could ask Eli what was wrong, Eli spilt.

“I stacked the deck.”

Kotori, panting, took a few seconds to process what Eli meant; even after that, she didn’t know what she meant.

“What was that?”

“I stacked the deck when we played blackjack. I wanted you to win.”

“It wasn’t luck?”

“It was a one in four-million chance, Kotori-chan. I couldn’t risk it.”

Eli’s eyes were too flooded with tears for her to see Kotori, to know if she was smiling or frowning: all she knew was that Kotori was captive for her speech, with her hips pressed up against her like that. There wasn’t an escape, and she needed Kotori to hear this.

“Eli-chan...”

“I saw you there in line, trying to get my mind off of losing Umi, and I realized that you had that same glint in your eye, the one where you were trying to forget someone important, and I wanted company. I wanted to spend time with you so we weren’t lonely. But then I let myself go and I fell in love with a complete stranger and I just--”

Kotori muffled whatever Eli said with a kiss, completely derailing her train of thought. She thought she won some special prize in the lottery because of her luck, but she didn’t care that she won that prize because luck was in her favor. Hell, it felt even better knowing that Eli would resort to underhanded tactics to be with her.

Pulling away, Kotori pouted in mock anger. “No more tears, Eli-chan! I’m here, and you have no reason to cry. I’m just glad that I get to be with you.” Hands wandered down Eli’s back once more, and her hands found purchase against the hem of her shirt. The weight of her words left Eli spellbound, her hands instinctively lifting themselves so she could take off her shirt: it wasn’t like they hadn’t been in this position before: the various nights they spent together gave Kotori the experience of stripping her down, and before her shirt was on the floor, her bra, too, was shucked aside.

“Maybe, I need to  _ show _ you how I feel about you.”

It wasn’t even the weight of the words that kept Eli speechless; rather the ability to shuck her clothes off like that, with that kind of fluency, was astounding. What followed, however, made her whine and gave Kotori the treat that she was hoping for by rolling her hips. Kotori’s lips planted on her breast, suckling upon it and lathering her nipple in saliva. She scraped the chocolate flavor off her tongue, trying her best to have Eli’s taste eventually overpower it. As much as she loved chocolate, she knew that Eli would taste better clinging desperately to her palate and the flavor she knew from the casino was just as lovely as her desperate, ever-passionate mewls and rocking hips, desperate for more pleasure down there.

It was working. Kotori’s cock was hardening and pressing up against Eli’s, and she started, too, to roll her hips in tandem. Her thrusts were as teasing as her lips, slyly pushing at angles that she thought worked best. As Eli’s flavor grew more intense and salty, with beadlets of sweat dripping down her collarbone and to her breasts, Kotori thrusted harder, growing hungrier for moans than she was for her taste. It didn’t matter to her that the heat was growing unbearable beneath her loins; she knew that if she gave Eli all that she wanted now, her dick was going to enjoy how the rest of the night played out.

But before she could enjoy herself like that, she wanted to enjoy the rest of Eli’s chest, and pulling away from her nipple, she couldn’t help but use a little teeth and let that sharp huff that Eli gave in return fill her ears. As she let go, she enjoyed the sight of her breast snapping, and bouncing, back to place on Eli’s chest. The lather she left made her smile, but she knew that she could do more.

Kotori sat up, not caring about if Eli wanted to lay back down: she had much more appreciation for that ripe body in store, and she didn’t care if the favor was returned: she knew she was hard underneath her skirt, and after one of Eli’s hasty hands flipped up her skirt, her underwear-clad groin poked into her jeans, further throttling her and letting Russian fill the air.

She had no idea what she was saying, but she didn’t need to: between how beautifully pebbly her nipple was against her tongue and how she could feel that heat smothering her through denim, whether she was speaking Russian or Japanese didn’t matter: she spoke in  _ lust _ , and that was, right then, the language Kotori was most fluent in.

And she was about to speak it.

Kotori’s lips grew busy as she plastered Eli’s chest with kisses, light marks of lip gloss showing every contact she made. She reveled in her ever-unsteady breathing, and how she felt her murmurs coming up her chest to her throat, whether it was a “please,” a “fuck,” or anything else. She adored the sound of her when she was all like this, but she adored the sound of her no matter what she did.

Honoka was  _ nothing _ compared to this. Eli was so reactive, so sensitive, so delicious, and the sounds she made only fueled her further. Umi could have Honoka as much as she wanted if it meant that she could have Eli. Umi fucked up, and Kotori was there, feeling it against her lips, letting the smell of something greater, something even better, fill her nose, and she coated that deliciously ripe upper body with saliva as much as she coated it with sweat, taking in how she moaned her name.

This was  _ so _ much better than the casino.

Finally, after what seemed like forever kissing and humping, Eli pulled--no, yanked--herself out of Kotori’s grasp, panting heavily from the abuse to her chest. Kotori could see her marks starting to glow red in the center, knowing that tomorrow her chest would be absolutely adorned by love bites. It didn’t matter: the only one who’d see those marks was herself, unless someone was lucky enough to be the one-in-four-million that she was.

Fat chance.

Kotori scooted forward on the bed as Eli took a few steps away from her, only to catch a glimpse of her staring back. Her eyes were gleaming with lust, and she was quietly sizing up Kotori, her hands, her arms, her body, her legs, her dick. It was as if it were their first time all over again, where she was familiar with how her body worked, but now she was firing on cylinders beyond any night in the casino, and Eli was probably feeling the same way, but that wasn’t what Kotori focused on.

Kotori was more invested in how Eli’s body was moving.

Eli had turned around about two arms’ reach away from her, making sure that there was enough distance for Kotori not to touch her. That wasn’t the point in her dance; she wanted touches  _ after _ . Her hips swirled, gyrating at a moderate tempo, while her hands slowly rolled up her body. She rolled her torso, hefty breasts bouncing at the action. With her hands at her neck, she flared her ponytail out a bit, giving her hair a bit more volume and sizing herself up, before swirling those hands back down to her hips, and slowly playing with the button of her jeans.

It was hell watching her do this. With each attempt to undo the button, she thrusted her hips forward, only to slowly pull them back. She knew where Kotori was staring, and she threw her a wink before sticking out her tongue. It was beyond anything that she had seen before, and her cock was busy trying to rip through her panties.

And finally, after ten or so thrusts, she undid the button, letting gravity do the deed of pulling her pants down to her ankles. She stepped out of those, and not before long, she did the same to her panties, slowly tugging them down her legs and tossing them, deliberately, into Kotori’s lap.

Eli was as nude as they came, with her hair tie the only garment that was on her, but that didn’t mean her dance was over. Kotori’s eyes followed Eli’s hands’ movement as they slid up her curves, to her breasts, and back down to her freshly-waxed mound, pink and dripping. Then her hands came back up, and as Eli took a few steps forward, rested her hands on Kotori’s sides, and slowly dragged them down to her hips, where she reached up her dress and grabbed the waistband of her panties, and tugged down.

Kotori was shamelessly erect. The toying that Eli had done did its job wonderfully, and she giggled as she saw a bulb of precum slowly oozing out of her prick. To have her face at the level of Kotori’s crotch, at any other show, would have been the end, but she knew that she had to make it special, and she knew what she wanted to show Kotori.

She knew what she wanted, period.

In a final show of seduction, Eli stood back up, loving the sight of Kotori’s twitching prick. She gave a second for Kotori, in a realization that she was the only one wearing clothes, to zip off her dress and shuck it aside. And in a final motion of flexibility, Eli hooked one of her feet behind Kotori’s neck, and slowly brought her core down to Kotori’s dick, smothering it in warmth and wetness.

“Do you want this, Kotori-chan?”

Between the erotic display and how Eli’s crotch leaked onto hers, Kotori was left a panting mess, unable to comprehend the words which Eli spoke; it wasn’t that language of lust. What she did understand was the wetness which drooled down her cock and to her thighs, and how she subtly nudged her hips in her direction. That was something she wanted: she wanted Eli, and after a nudge of her own hips and a slight move downward of her dick with her hand, she was lined up to her entrance, something which left both of them mewling, waiting for the other to move so Kotori was finally inside her.

With a slight push forward of her hips, Kotori slipped into Eli’s walls, reveling in how soft and tight she was. If she had any less self control, she would have came then and there, not needing to push herself into her to any extent. She was shuddering; she knew Eli was shuddering, too, and it wouldn’t have been fair to end so miserably.

A week of sex acts shouldn’t end like that.

Eventually, with a slow enough stroke and enough brainpower to keep her from cumming, she was sheathed as far as she could inside of Eli, her hips pressed against her stuffed folds. She looked into Eli’s gaze, dark and lustful, but she knew that there was something else hiding underneath that, something which her smile made obvious.

Excitement and anticipation. Those were the emotions. She was waiting eagerly to have her start her thrusting, to start fucking her, to get everything she wanted out and to finally have her like this.

And before Eli could finish mouthing her  _ fuck me _ , Kotori’s lips were against hers, and her hips started doing the talking for both of them, beginning the age-old process found anew in both of them. Her thrusting was slow, but with every millimeter, they both felt the sparks that were forming, and after just one pull out, both were panting into each other’s mouths, with Eli’s pussy quivering around Kotori’s precum-leaking dick.

No amount of toys, no amount of oral or fingers or hands could have prepared either of them for this. Nevertheless, Eli whispered something against Kotori’s lips, a challenge that she wanted her to take; if neither was going to last long, why not have a bit of fun with her?

“Kotori-chan,  _ harder _ ...”

What she didn’t expect was for Kotori to follow her words; any bit faster would have been harder, but as she found her rhythm, she soon found herself honest-to-god fucking Eli. Between the clapping of hips, moans transferred from lip to lip, and how their breasts bounced at every contact, this wasn’t a virginal moment of sexual realization anymore. With how Eli’s walls squeezed around Kotori, never wishing to let her go, and with how Kotori’s hips slowly grew to a jack-hammering pace, they fell into a feeling much more appropriate for them, much more appropriate for lovers who met by having sex at a casino.

This was a perverts’ lovemaking.

Beadlets of sweat rolled down foreheads and down the other’s neck. Kotori’s bra rubbed against Eli’s breasts. Their tongues were tangled in each other’s mouths, and neither cared who let out the first moan. They were growing synchronized, their erratic breathing following that of the other, and each twitch of Kotori’s cock was mirrored by a pulse of Eli’s folds. No longer was it about Kotori fucking Eli, or Eli fucking Kotori: they were equally indulged in thrusting, with Eli eagerly bouncing while Kotori eagerly thrusted back, both contributing equally to the lustful conversation.

And then, Eli pulled away, her breathing having grown too erratic for their making out. As dribbles of spit broke between them and fell to their chests, Eli knew that even Russian was impossible for her to speak; but to speak one’s native tongue wasn’t what mattered to her. What mattered to her was the one thing she could say.

“Kotori!”

And then she heard her echo.

“Eli!”

“Kotori!”

“Eli!”

“Koto- _oh,_ **_blyad’!_** ”

It was too much for both of them, hearing the other screaming out their name in this lustful ecstacy, and it was the final thing that Eli needed before the throes of her orgasm took over, forcefully milking Kotori’s cock of all its worth. It didn’t take long for Kotori to follow her, letting out one final cry before bottoming out of her for the last time that night: her discharge filled what wasn’t filled by her dick, taking in every bit of space that it could. Even then, it wasn’t enough, and Kotori had to pull back, knowing that she would, as much as she wanted Eli to have every drop of her cum inside her, inadvertently creampie her. That was not an issue for Eli, who just wanted to be filled; as the heat of Kotori’s cum spread throughout her walls, her squeezes grew tighter and her moans grew louder.

This was what she wanted. This was why her toys were useless to her now. She had Kotori, and even if she couldn’t fuck her for as long as a vibrator could, the vibrator wouldn’t have made her love it so.

As Kotori’s cock popped out of Eli’s folds, Eli released herself from her position and rolled onto the bed, tired and sweaty from their passionate session. It didn’t matter that she had met guys before who fucked her to the gates of oblivion and back in her youth; Kotori was beyond that, and she knew that even before Kotori started to cuddle her immediately after she laid down.

“Eli...” Kotori panted before giving her another kiss. It took a few seconds for Eli to process what she said, but she soon responded with a:

“Hm?”

“I just wanted to say that.”

Eli’s legs wrapped around Kotori, their crotches accidentally brushing against one another. They both shuddered at the feeling; there wasn’t going to be any more fucking tonight, but at the very least, there was something that Kotori could enjoy more with Eli: cuddling and soft kisses.

Like the kiss that Eli gave her before telling her, “you’re so cute when you’re like this.”

A pregnant pause followed, one where Kotori and Eli traded kisses and felt their heartbeats against one another, nearly synchronized. Kotori’s was slightly faster than Eli’s, for one reason:

“Eli? Are you going to continue that blackjack game at the casino?”

Eli looked almost offended at the question, as if their lovemaking didn’t answer that question for her already.

“Why should I? I have a girlfriend. Wait, is that how you...”

“Girlfriend.”

“Girlfriend. I have a girlfriend, and she’s the cutest person in the world.”

“Nuh-uh, Eli-chan! You’re cuter.”

Eli knew that this conversation would have gone nowhere if she kept responding the way that Kotori did, but she wanted to entertain it for a bit. They reciprocated along those lines, sizing each other up in terms of cuteness, and once she found herself ready to make her point, she continued.

“Well, Kotori-chan, why should I want to fuck anyone else? The blackjack game I only did because I wanted some company, and I was lucky that I found you.”

“No, I’m lucky that I found you.”

“Well, if luck is still with us, then we’ll be together for a long time.”

“Only if luck be a lady, Eli-chan.”

And with a kiss, Kotori fell asleep in Eli’s arms, glad to finally have some arms to sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually finished a multi-chap. It should have taken less time, but I'm glad that I was eventually able to finish this fic. It's been a fun ride writing a KotoEli, and honestly, it's a good ship. Muse has a lot of those.
> 
> I'm also happy that you guys stuck around to the very end. It wouldn't be as fun writing without the support that I get.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually finished a multichap.


End file.
